New Beginnings
by MidnightAmbrose
Summary: Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns just found out that their daughter is pregnant , and who is the father...their best friend Dean Ambrose. Let the adventure begin! (continues from Dirty Little Secret)
1. Chapter 1

It's been a week since Joe has found out about his daughter's pregnancy. He hasn't talked to Molly. He hasn't said a word to Colby, not even at work. He's only really talked to Jon. Jon couldn't be anymore thrilled about it. He's going to be a father. Jon and Molly have been together for almost a year. That's something no one expected, but he does really care for her and he wants to be there for this child. What Jon and Molly both have in common is that they want nothing to do with their biological parents.

Its two thirty in the morning and Joe isn't able to sleep at all. He gets up to go downstairs. He wakes up Colby in the process. Joe heads downstairs and into the kitchen to find Molly fixing herself a bowl of ice cream. She sits at the table and starts to eat it. She also starts crying. Joe walks in, grabs a spoon and goes and sits next to her. The one thing that can make Joe cry instantly, other than something bad happening to Colby, is the sound of his daughter crying.

"Daddy? I thought you were mad at me." Joe puts his arm around Molly's shoulder and brings her in for a hug. "Baby girl, I'm sorry. I've acted like a jerk and I was just upset that I was kept out of the loop." Molly starts to cry again and she wraps her arms around her father and hugs him. "I'm sorry daddy, I should have told you too. I was just scared and dad was just there. To be honest, I was afraid to tell you. I thought back to when I told you that I was Liam and you weren't thrilled about him and then I thought about when you found about Jon and I." Joe kisses Molly on her forehead. "The one thing that this child is going to have is a mother and I know you'll be a great one." Molly and Joe smile at each other and hug again. Joe grabs his spoon and starts eating Molly's ice cream. "Um, excuse me…pregnancy cravings. This is mine." "Um, excuse me….I bought it." "Touché daddy." Colby watched this entire thing go on He was standing at the top of the balcony where the steps split. He couldn't help, but smile.

Joe kissed Molly goodnight and told her that he I going to go patch things up with her dad. Colby quickly heads back to the bedroom and lies down. Joe walks in a few moments later and crawls in bed. He rolls over and kisses Colby on the lips. Colby wakes up with a smile on his face. "God, I missed your kisses so much!" Colby sat up and kissed the Samoan back. Colby lied back down, resting head on Joe's arm. He grabs a hold of Joe's ponytail and starts to twirl it. Joe wrapped his other arm around Colby. "Baby, I want to make it up to you. I know I've been a dick lately and I feel terrible about ignoring you. I need you more than you need me and for me to ignore you like that, it kills me." Colby smiled at Joe and then slapped him in the chest. "Don't you ever ignore me like that again! If you have a problem, I can help. All you have to do is talk to me. Remember when we were dating, we would stay up all night cuddling and we would just talk. I miss those days, Joe. I miss those days and I miss you. You know you can trust me. I trust you. Don't hide things from me, ok! This was the first and last time I will ever hide something from you. Look at us, we're hot fathers. You hear the girls scream over us and we both see the stuff about how much they want to have sex with us, but we both know that I want you and you want me. No one is taking you away from me, Joe. And if you ever ignore me again, I will walk out of this bedroom." Joe smiled and passionately kissed Colby on the lips again. "I'm never ignoring you again. It hurt me more than it hurt you." Colby smiled and continued to twirl Joe's ponytail. "Tell you what Colby, how about we talk about some of the highlight matches we've had and as a special treat, I'll massage your dick. I see it popping up down there." Colby smiled and shook his head. When Joe started rubbing Colby's member, it felt great on Colby. He loved it.

They talked about so much. Colby brought up about how proud he was that Joe set a new record in the Royal Rumble and Joe mentioned how much he loved seeing Colby jump from the stands at the Extreme Rules PPV. "It's fun to work with you, Colby! I don't want it to end." "It's not going to end. We might not be teaming in the future, but we'll always, always, always be together. Why? Well, for one, we have a new son or daughter coming and a grandson or granddaughter coming, plus….I could never leave you. Joe gripped on Colby's member and his product starting oozing out. "You're getting wet, Colb." Joe took his hand out of Colby's pants and licked the product right off of his hand. Joe kissed Colby on his forehead, adjusted himself and wrapped his arm around Colby and went back to sleep. There is peace again in the Anoa'i-Lopez household.

* * *

Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose have a match tonight against Ryback and Curtis Axel, otherwise known as Rybaxel. Roman Reigns, of course, is accompanying them to the ring.

Dean and Curtis Axel are in the ring going at in. They are exchanging moves back and forth, but Curtis Axel is dominating most of the match. Dean is able to counter and plant his DDT on Curtis Axel. Dean raises his arm up and shakes it. He ready to make a tag to a pumped up Seth Rollins; Dean crawls over and he and Axel both make the hot tags. Seth is flying around everywhere. He knocks Ryback out of the ring and flips over the top rope onto him. Seth pounds on his chest and Roman can't help, but smile. He loves how excited and fired up Seth gets while in the ring. Seth gets back in the ring, but Axel tries to make a cheap shot, but Seth pulls down the ropes and he falls out. Ambrose rolls back in and he and Seth look at each other and smile. They bounce off of the opposite side of the ropes and dive through the middle ropes onto Ryback and Curtis Axel.

Ambrose and Rollins are fired up. Seth rolls Ryback back into the ring, but Axel gets up and makes a cheap shot to the back of Seth, but then Dean jumps him. Ryback gets out of the ring and throws Seth into the ring. Ryback starts to gain momentum and he is hitting Seth hard with his clotheslines and power slams. Ryback hits Seth with his signature clothesline. He picks Seth up, so he can hit his finisher. When he picks up Seth, he has his leg bent. Seth is telling him to let go of his leg, but Ryback doesn't hear him. He hits his finisher all of Ryback's weight plus Seth's weight lands on his leg. Seth is in pain. He is hurt. Ryback covers him, but Dean breaks up the pin. Axel tries to attack Dean, but Dean throws him over the top rope.

Roman saw that Seth is in pain. He sees him grabbing his knee. Roman tells Dean to get Seth out of there. Seth crawls over and tags Dean in and Dean hits his finisher for the 1-2-3 pinfall victory. Roman pulls Seth out of the ring and is holding. Roman calls for Dean and Dean notices that Seth is hurt too. Dean slides over the barricade. Roman puts Seth on his shoulders and jumps over the barricade.

They make their way back to the trainer's room where one of the trainers takes a look at Colby. The doctor tells him that since he did adjust it quickly, he won't be out as long. The doctor told Colby that he's going to be out for eight weeks. Joe started to rub his back to make him feel better. The doctor stepped outside so he can let them talk. Jon told Colby to take good care of Molly and his child. Colby told him that he will. Joe asked Colby if he wants him to stay with him to take care of him. Colby rubbed the back of his hand on Joe's cheek. "It's ok baby. I'll be fine! I do expect visits from you though!" Joe smiled, leaned in and kisses Colby, passionately. "Always, baby! Always"


	2. Chapter 2

Colby woke up to the sound of Molly throwing up in the bathroom. She is two months pregnant and her morning sickness has gotten worse. Colby has been out for four weeks so far and he has about four weeks left. He's happy today though; Joe has got some time off and Colby gets to see him today.

Colby grabbed his crutches and makes his way down the hall and into Molly's room. He can still hear her throwing up in her bathroom. "Sweetheart, are you alright?" "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just morning sickness." "Well, I'm going to go make you some breakfast." Colby makes his way back down the hall and down the steps. Colby gets to the kitchen and starts to get out a pan, a bowl and some plates. Colby heads over to the refrigerator to get some eggs, milk and cheese. All of a sudden, Joe and Jon walk through the front. Just as Colby is about to say hello to them, he slips on the rug in front of the sink and falls. Joe quickly runs over and helps Colby up. "What are you doing, Colby? "I'm just making Molly breakfast. I want her to eat healthy and well she's upstairs throwing up from the morning sickness." Jon immediately ran upstairs to check on Molly. "Wow, he's fast!" Colby wrapped his arms around Joe's neck and kissed him on the lips. "I've missed you so much!" Joe rests his forehead against Colby's forehead. "I've missed you more!" Colby smiled at him. "Why don't you go sit down and I will finish making breakfast." Just as Colby turns around, Joe grabs his arm. "You wore that sleeveless muscle t-shirt just for me, didn't you?" Colby shook his head and smirked at Joe. "You need to wear them more often, Colby."

* * *

Jon went upstairs and into Molly's room. Molly was sprawled out on the floor in her bathroom. "You alright, Moll?" "Why do you hate me Jon? All I did was love you and this is how thank me." "And how am I doing that, Molly?" Jon couldn't help but laugh. He knows that she's just having one of her mood swings. "I could kill you Jon, but I'm a lover and not a fighter." Molly gets up and runs over to hug Jon. Molly goes and lies down on her bed and Jon lays down next her. They face each other and smile. "Stop looking at me, Jon." Jon can't help, but continue to laugh. Molly puts her hand in his face. Jon licks her hand. "Eww, Jon!" Molly wipes her hand on Jon's shirt. Jon gets up to kiss Molly's stomach. His son or daughter is in there and he wants to be the best damn father that he can be. Jon lets out a loud sigh. Molly starts to rub his back and asks him what is bothering him. "Molly, I just want to be here for you. I want to make those late night food craving runs for you, I want to be there for the Lamaze classes, and I want to be there when you yell at me for walking into a room." Molly sits up and kisses him. "It's ok! I just need to you be there when I go into labor. That's all!" Jon gets up and puts out his hands. Molly grabs them and Jon pulls her up and she hugs him. "Tonight, Molly, I'm taking out to dinner and we're going to the boardwalk. It's a cheesy date night tonight." "You're so cute! I accept your offer." Jon kisses Molly once more and they head downstairs.

* * *

Colby had his injured leg up on Joe's lap. He was stretching it out, yet at the same time, Joe was rubbing his leg. "So, Joe, what are the big plans for the night?" "Well, Colb, first I am taking you to your Doctor's appointment, then I'm taking you to dinner and then tonight it's you and me upstairs. I feel like you could use some Samoan love from your man." Colby started laughing. Joe moved Colby's leg, got up and went behind Colby. Joe yanked his ponytail, which pulled Colby's head back and Joe kissed his forehead, then his nose and then his lips. Molly comes downstairs and she's all excited to see Joe. "Hi daddy! I've missed you!" Molly runs up and gives Joe a hug. Joe kisses his daughter on the cheek. "I've missed you to baby girl! How are you feeling?" Molly let out a loud grunt. "The morning sickness is pretty bad, but it's just supposed to happen." Jon comes in right behind Molly. He walks over and sits next to Colby. "Hey man, how you feeling?" "Hey Jon, I'm good. Sore, but good." "Get better soon! I need my boy to do a suicide dive with because that one over there can't do it." Joe flips off Jon.

Joe takes Colby to his doctor's appointment later that day. They are waiting in the examining room for the physician to come back with the test results. Joe hops up onto patient table next to Colby. Colby leans his head onto Joe's shoulder. "I need my Colby back on the road with me! I need my Seth Rollins in the ring with me, but no matter what these results come back as, you're always going to be one of my favorite wrestlers. Then again, Jon and I have been doing very well as a team." Colby lifted his head and gave Joe a dirty look. Joe then rubbed his back and told him that The Shield isn't the same without the architect. The doctor walks with a smile on his face and Colby and Joe's faces lit up too!

"Well, Mr. Lopez, I have some good news and some bad news. What would you like to hear first?"

"Good news."

"Well, the good news is, is that you can walk without your crutches and you'll be ready to go back into the ring in four weeks!"

"Then what's the bad news?"

"You're going to have to wear a brace for a month when you get back into the ring."

Joe took Colby to dinner and a movie. Colby's sex drive is acting up. Colby wants it—he wants it bad. Joe has his arm wrapped around Colby and Colby leans in and rests his head on Joe's chest. Joe leans down and kisses him. Colby starts to rub the inner thigh of Joe. "Colby, stop. We can't do this here. There are too many children." Colby lifts his head up and gives Joe a smile. "Please! For your Colby?" Joe gropes Colby's dick and Colby is biting his lower lip. "Colby, not here, but I know a better place that is child free tonight."

* * *

Jon and Molly went for a walk on the boardwalk. A lot of girls came up to ask Jon for autographs, and being the nice guy he is, he signed them. Molly just sat on a bench while he kept signing. Jon looked over at her and she had a sad look on her face.

"Ok girls, I have to go now. I'm on a date with my girlfriend."  
"Please sign some more Dean. We love you!"  
"I would love to, but my girlfriend needs me."

Jon walks over and sits next to Molly. Molly just bats her eyelashes at Jon and Jon smiles at her. She tells him that she is use to it. It always happens when she is out with her fathers. Molly is just getting tired of it. When they come home to see her, she never gets anytime with them because Joe and Colby either want some time alone or they are mauled by fans. Molly grabs Jon's hand and they go back to his car. When they get in his car, she immediately starts to kiss him. "I want you Jon. I want you NOW!" "Molly, you were just pissed off at me, what the hell?" "It's the mood swings."

Jon and Molly arrive back at Jon's place and they head back to his room. Jon takes off his shirt and Molly lies down on his bed and Jon gets on top of her and starts to kiss her neck. "Moll, is it safe to have sex while you are pregnant?" "I'll find out from the doctor when I go in a few weeks." Jon continues to kiss Molly and he runs his hand up her shirt. Jon's phone goes off and ignores it and continues to kiss Molly. His phone goes off again and he ignores it. His phone goes off for a third time and Jon is pissed. "Molly, I swear if this is one of your fathers." Jon sees the phone and it's Paul.

"Hi Mr. Levesque, what's up?"

"Hi Jon, I know we gave you and Joe time off to take care of Colby and Molly, but we really need you for the show tomorrow night. I'm really sorry that it's a short, short notice, but we really need you guys."

"But sir, Molly, she needs me."

Molly whispers to Jon that she'll be fine

"I know Jon, but we also need you."

"Alright sir, I'll explain it to Molly."

"I'm really sorry about this late notice."

"It's ok, sir."

Molly kisses Jon and tells him that she is spending the night. She would rather have a night with him than no night with him.

* * *

Joe pushes Colby onto their shared bed. He lifts up Colby's shirt and starts to bite on his chest. Colby stops him and brings him up to he can kiss him. Joe's phone goes off and he ignores it and continues kissing Colby. His phone goes off once again and he ignores it and focuses on Colby. His phone goes off a third time. "Joe, please. Don't answer it." "What if it's Molly though?" Joe gets off Colby to get his phone. Colby gets off the bed. "It's Paul."

"Hi sir, how are you?"

"Hi Joe, I'm fine. I know we gave you time off to take care of your daughter and Colby, but we need you and Jon immediately on a flight out to Ohio tomorrow morning. I know that it's short notice, but when had a scheduling mix up and we need the two of you out here pronto."

"But sir, Colby, he needs me. He needs me to help him."

"I know, but we need you and it's an emergency."

"But sir—alright, I'm leaving first thing in the morning."

"Thanks Joe. And once again, I am really sorry about this."

Colby looks at Joe with an angry face. "Colby, don't give me that face." "I'm not mad; I'm just disappointed that you still cannot say no." "Well, don't get mad at me. They have had Jon and working and busting our asses off twice as much because of your injury." "Well it's not my fault I'm injured." "I'm not saying it is." "But you want to though; you just want to blame me." Colby walks out of their bedroom, slamming the door.

Around two o'clock in the morning, Joe heads down to the guest room where Colby is sleeping. Joe strips out of his boxers and pajama bottoms and crawls into bed. He kisses Colby and Colby wakes up. "What are you doing here? I'm mad at you." "Colby, I always keep my promises and I promised you some lovin' tonight. Colby turned around and smiled at Joe. Colby knew what to do immediately. Colby stripped out of his boxers and shorts and climbed back into bed. Joe started kissing him again and started rubbing the tip of his member on Colby's opening. Joe inserts himself into Colby and starts to thrust into him. Joe also starts to deeply kiss Colby's neck. Joe gets deeper inside of Colby and hits his sweet spot. He is going slowly, so he doesn't hurt Colby. Joe moves one of his hands down and starts to stroke Colby's member. Colby releases his head back into the pillows and starts to moan Joe's name. Joe gets faster rubbing Colby's member. Colby releases some of his product on Joe's hand. Joe bring brings his hand up and tells Colby to lick it off. Colby does it without any hesitation. Joe is still deep inside of Colby and Joe rest his head on Colby's chest. Colby starts to rub Joe's back and brush his fingers through his long black hair. Joe is starting to fall asleep and so is Colby. Colby brings Joe up for a kiss goodnight and Joe falls asleep on Colby's chest, while still inside of him.


	3. Chapter 3

Colby has about one week left before he returns to work. He's taking Molly to her doctor's appointment today and then spending the day with her. Joe and Jon have been booked up a lot due to their popularity and Colby's injury. Colby has his knee wrapped up and he's been walking on it. He's been going to the gym every morning and afternoon to get it healthy again so he can fly around the ring when he returns.

Colby and Molly are waiting in the examine room. Molly is getting her sonogram done. He doctor stops the sonogram and looks at the screen.

"Doctor, is everything ok?"

"Yeah, it's just that you have two fetuses in here."

"Wait, what?"

"Ms. Anoa'i, congratulations; you're having twins!"

"I'm having twins! I'm having two kids. Two babies are coming out of me in six months."

"I'll let you to have a moment while I go print this for you."

Colby stares blankly at the screen. "Molly, wow, I have identical grandchildren." "No you're not dad. If you look, there are two placentas; which means that they are dizygotic, which means that they are fraternal, meaning that they aren't identical." "How do you know all this?" "Valedictorian, dad, valedictorian."

The doctor walks back in and gives molly a picture of the sonogram. "Congratulations Molly, I'll see you back in two months."

"Doctor Albright, am I allowed to have intercourse while pregnant?"

"Of course! It's not going to affect anything at all."

Colby's eyes widen and he shook his head.

Colby and Molly are sitting in his car at a light on the way back from her doctor's appointment. Colby looks over at Molly, who has a small sad face. "Sweetheart, what's wrong? You should be happy; you're having twins!" Molly lets out a loud sigh. "I am, but do you have to go back to work on Monday?" Colby pats Molly on the shoulder. "Yes, Moll, I have to. They need me." "Really? Because that's not what I was told."

Colby pulls into an empty parking lot. "Molly, what the hell are you talking about?" "Well, I was talking to Jon and he and daddy were talking about how excited that you are returning next week and other superstars were talking about it too and they said that they didn't even notice that you were gone." Colby's heart sunk to the bottom of his stomach. "Molly, are you just saying shit to get me to stay home with you?" "No! I'm being serious. It hurts me to see you upset." "Excuse me, while I call your father"

Colby steps out of the car to go call Joe. Molly calls up Jon.

"Hey Moll, what's up?"  
"He knows, dad knows."  
"You told him. Why?"  
"Because he deserves to know."  
"Molly, there are some things that should be kept secret. Why would you tell him that?"  
"It's going to hurt him when he goes back and no one gave a shit about him and his injury."  
"Molly, I can't believe you would do that. When I tell you something, I expect you to not share it."  
"Really? And this is coming from the guy who shares information about our sex life to his friends… screw you Jon. Screw you!"

* * *

Colby arrived at the arena that morning. He walked in the locker room where Joe and Jon were. "Well, you guys are right; no one gave a shit that I was gone. No one even cared, no one even noticed." Joe got up and went over and hugged Colby. "I cared, I noticed and I gave a shit about you being gone." Joe tightens the hug on Colby. "Joe, let go of me." "Not until I see you smile." Joe tightens his hug again and pushes Colby up against the lockers. "Come on Colby, I know there is one somewhere." Joe helps by kissing Colby on his cheek. "Still nothing, come baby, smile for your Joey." Colby smiled when he said Joey. Joe never lets Colby call him Joey, but Joe knows how much he wants to. "There's that smile I like!" Joe kisses Colby on the lips and then releases him. Colby walks over and sits next to Jon. "So, did Molly tell you the good news?" "About her appointment? No, not yet. I actually haven't spoken to her in three days. She's not answering me." "What did you do?" "I think I said the wrong thing during one of her mood swings."

Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose are standing in the ring face to face with Batista, Randy Orton and Triple H.

HHH: "See, you guys need a third member. We've been beating the crap out of you for two months now. You guys are weak, pathetic, and unable to adapt. We left you lying on your backs week after week."  
Randy: "Now, I know where Molly gets it from."

Roman knocked Orton off of the apron and a brawl broke loose. Batista, Triple H and Randy Orton are just over powering them. A huge pop from the crowd disperses as Seth Rollins sprints down the ramp and slides into the ring. He starts beating on Orton, HHH and Batista; He clears them out of the ring and flips over the rope and onto Randy Orton. He gets back in and he and Ambrose do suicide dives onto Batista and Triple H. Evolution retreats and The Shield is complete.

Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns put their fists out to show that The Shield is, once again, reunited.

Back in the locker room, Joe reminds Colby that they have their family party this weekend. Colby rolls his eyes when Joe told him that. It's not that Colby doesn't like Joe's family; it's just that Colby doesn't like Joe siblings. "If my siblings are mean to you, let me know and I'll take care of it." As soon as Jon walked back into the showers, Joe pushed Colby up against the lockers. He gripped his shirt. "Do you have any idea how much I want to pounce on you while you wear this out to the ring?" Colby smiles and then winks at him. Joe pulls Colby by his belt and brings him in closer. "You have no idea how much I have missed you. Not being able to travel with you, sleep with you, and wake up to you. Now I can." Colby started twirling Joe's long black hair and looked straight into his eyes. "You want me; well you're going to have to wait." Just as Colby is about to walk away, Joe slams him back against the lockers. Joe slid his hand down on Colby's pants and patted his member. "I always get what I want, when I want it." Just as Joe was about to unzip Colby's pants, Jon comes out of the shower. "He always knows." Colby smiles and kisses Joe of his cheek and whispers to him that tonight, he can have him.

* * *

Joe and Colby decided to have their big anniversary party in the summer. Their anniversary in in January, but they didn't have time to have the big party that they wanted. Joe's family is coming in and Colby's family is coming in for it.

Molly is still mad at Jon for yelling at her. She's sitting in her room reading over the text messages he has sent her when he walks in. He shuts the door and locks it. Molly gets up and walks over towards him and hugs him. "I'm sorry for being such a bitch. I don't mean to be one and I'm trying my best not to let my emotions get the best of me. Jon smiles at her and kisses her head. "You're not a bitch Molly; you're too sweet to be one." Molly grabs Jon's hands and pulls him to her bed and they sit down. "So, we are having fraternal twins." Jon stared blankly at her. "You mean we are having two kids." Molly shook her head. "I'm having two children with you; nothing will ever be better than that." "Jon, we can also have sex during my pregnancy." "Except that." Jon starts kissing Molly and gently lies her down on her bed. He pulls down her peach floral skirt, revealing her tattoo. "Man, I love that tattoo." Just ask Jon is about to lift her white floral tank top, Colby knocks on Molly's door and tells her that his parents are here. "Jon, get up. We'll come back later."

Colby is walking around talking to members of Joe's family. He runs into Joe's snotty older sister. She simply reminds Colby that he isn't Samoan and still doesn't understand why Joe chose him. Colby rolled his eyes and walked away. Colby got more wrath from Joe's siblings about how Joe should have married Lindsay, how Colby isn't Samoan and how his bad parenting led to Molly pregnancy. Colby stormed off into the house to let out some steam. He was leaning over the counter in the kitchen, with his face in his hands, when he felt someone rub their hand up and down his back. Colby turned around and it is Joe. He pulled Colby in for a hug and gave him a big kiss on the side of his forehead. "Joe, I've had it with your siblings telling me that I'm not right for you." "What do they know? They're jealous of our marriage and how wonderful our relationship is. They don't like the fact that we have a beautiful relationship; they don't like the fact that I was able to turn Molly's life around and they don't like the fact that we're growing our family. To sum it all up, they can't stand the fact our marriage is successful. You don't need their opinions because the only two people who should matter two you are Molly and I. Molly loves you and so do I. You're never getting rid of us; we're here to annoy you forever!" Colby smiled and kissed his Samoan on the lips. "I rather be annoyed by the two of you than anyone else!"

* * *

After everyone left and Joe and Colby cleaned up, they decided to relax and watch a movie. Jon and Molly went back to his place to fool around, so Joe and Colby were alone. Joe sat down on the sofa and Colby sat in his lap. Coly rested his head back on Joe's chest and let out a loud sigh. Joe smirked at him. "I think I know what will make you feel better. Colby looked up at Joe and smiled. Joe slowly ran his down and into Colby's shorts and patted his member. He then moved his hand down into his boxers and started stroking his dick. Colby let out a huge moan, as Joe started sucking on his neck. He started picking up speed and Colby leaned his head back again onto Joe's chest. Joe started gripping and squeezing on Colby's member, which only made him moan even louder. Colby's product started to go all over Joe's hand, but Joe just continued. Colby took Joe's hand out of his pants and licked his product off of his hand. Colby stood up and pulled Joe up and walked him over toward the stairs. Colby stood on the step in front of Joe, when he asked Colby what he wanted to do. Colby just smiled and winked at him. With that said, Joe immediately picked up Colby and ran upstairs and into their bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Colby and Joe are lying down in their bed. Colby crawls up onto Joe and rests his head onto Joe's chest. "I can hear your heart beat." Colby starts to rub his hands down the inside of Joe's arms. "It's a soothing sound." "It beats for you."

Colby sits up on Joe's chest and leans do to kiss him. With his lips meters apart from Joe's, Colby asks if he remember what they did when they had the tag team titles.

The night after Colby and Joe defended their titles in a rematch against team Hell No, they went out and had a few too many beers, when they got back to their hotel room, and Colby stripped out of his clothes and put the belt around his waist. He was wearing nothing, but the belt. He told Joe to take a picture of him and keep it safely locked up on his phone. Colby was drunk that night, but he wanted Joe to do it.

"I still have that picture of you, Colby." "WHAT!?" "It's hot!" Colby grabs Joe's phone off of the nightstand and starts to scroll through his pictures. He comes to it and smiles. "I can't believe you kept it!" "It's one of my favorite pictures. I love it and always will." "Well, let's take a new one and we can post that to twitter. Colby rolls off of Joe and fixes his shirt. He rests his head on Joe arm. He holds the phone up and he smiles while Joe kisses his head. He posts the picture to Joe's account. He writes _Sunday mornings with my favorite ninja, WWERollins_! The tweet has been retweeted instantly by fans.

"What did you say?" "I said that you enjoy your Sunday mornings with your favorite ninja." "I always do! Maybe you could dress up as a mutant turtle for Halloween and be a mutant ninja turtle." Seth laughed loudly. "I love the sound of you laughing. It makes me happy!" Joe pulls Seth in and kisses him in his forehead. "Baby, when we go up to Davenport this weekend, just remember something….you're mine!" Colby pats Joe on his chest twice. "You know how my cousins always hit on you and well it bothers me." Joe smiles at Colby and tells him that the only member of that family he wants is him.

* * *

Molly is backstage at Raw as she watches as Randy Orton, Batista and Triple H triple powerbomb her father. It hurts her to watch them get beat up like that. She knows that they're ok, but she's just protective of her fathers. She notices blood coming out of his mouth. As the medics were helping him back, he notices a limp coming from Colby. He stops and heads back to Colby. He whispers and asks him if he's alright. He shakes his head and pats Joe on the chest. Joe always has to make sure that Colby is alright first.

Joe is sitting in the trainer's room getting checked out by the doctor. Molly walks in to the trainer's room to check her daddy. The doctor leaves to go get ice for Joe's head. Joe gets up to rinse the blood out of his mouth. "Hi Molly, what's up?" "Are you alright, daddy?" "Yeah! I've had worse hits than this." Joe smirks and then looks over at Molly and notices that she has a sad face. "Baby girl, are you feeling alright?" "Yeah." She said softly. Joe sits back up on the table and pats on the empty sport next to him. Molly goes over and sits next to him. "Are you sure you're alright?" "Yeah, I've just been really tired lately." "Make sure you get a good night sleep tonight!" "I will!" "Alright! Go pack your stuff up so we can go!"

Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns are all in singles matches on Smackdown. Dean Ambrose is going one on one against Sheamus, Roman Reigns is taking on Mark Henry and Seth Rollins is taking on Batista.

Molly stops Jon in the hallway before he heads out to the waiting area to go down the stairs and into the ring. She grabs his hands and starts to play with them and swing them around. Molly has been very emotional and clingy lately. She follows Jon around like a lost puppy, she clings onto Joe's arm a lot and she hugs Colby before he leaves the room.

She leans him up against the wall and tells him to be careful out there. "Wow Molly, you're acting like a wife!" "Well, I am your girlfriend and the mother of your children and I just want to make sure that you are in perfect condition." Jon smiles at Molly and kisses her. "I'll be careful; I always am!"

Molly is watching Jon's match backstage. He's getting the crap beat out of him. Joe walks up and puts his arm around his daughter's shoulder. "He's a fighter, baby girl; he'll be fine." "Daddy, he's hurt. He told me that he is fine, but he's not."

Sheamus kicks Dean off the apron and he is grabbing at his rib section. Ambrose is hurt and in pain. The ref starts the count and Dean isn't moving. The ref signals up an "X" sign and the doctors hurry over to help Ambrose. His ribs are bruised, bruised badly.

As referees are helping Jon back to the trainer's room, Molly has a run in with Summer Rae. She starts to pick on Molly and call her a whore. Molly simply reminds her that the guy that knocked her up is the guy who turned you down. Colby walks out and rests his arm on Molly's shoulder. "She needs to respect herself more."

As Molly is walking away to go see Jon, Colby grabs her arm. "Dad, what?" "Molly, what's wrong?" "Nothing, nothing is bothering me." "Bu, Molly!" "Dad, I'm fine." Molly aggressively removes her arm from his grip. Joe comes out of the locker room to head out for his match. "I know something is bothering her. I just know it." "Well, we'll find out later. Come walk me to the door." Colby walks Joe to the door; he fixes his vest and parts his hair. "Be careful out there tonight!" "I will baby." Colby gives Joe a small peck on the lips.

Molly goes to the trainer's room to check on Jon. When she walks in, the new female trainer is pressing on his ribcage. He's talking in his low raspy voice. Molly doesn't feel comfortable with her around him, but she's not going to show her jealousy. She leaves to go get ice for him. He looks over to see Molly and he signals her to come over. He painfully sits up and kisses her cheek. "Hey Moll, since your parents are going away this weekend and well I need someone to take care of me, do you want to, I don't know, be my nurse?" Molly smiles at him and says no. She tells him that he can take care of himself or that he can have his new female doctor do it. Molly walks out and slams the door in the process. Jon painfully gets up to go get her. He knows the mood swings are to blame, but he's not going to fight her on this. He's able to catch up with her and talk to her. The thing that is bothering Molly is the new female trainer, Kelly. Molly believes that Jon is cheating on her with this trainer. "Molly, why do you think I would cheat on you?" "I see you flirt with her and I see that she does it back." "You need to stop letting your emotions take over your thoughts. You're the only one I want and whether or not you like it, I am staying over this weekend." Molly loves it when Jon takes charge. She loves when he is so forceful. She looks at him and smiles. He smiles back at her.

Jon and Molly join Joe as he's watching Colby in the ring. He has a match against Batista and Joe is really worried that Dave might hurt Colby because of his sloppy ring work. Colby has had neck problems due to injuries and a surgery and Joe has been extra protective of Colby because of it.

Batista is down on the ground and Seth Rollins is on the top rope. "_Get up, you piece of crap_" shouts Seth to Batista. Seth jumps and Batista counters and causes Seth to hit his head on the announce table. The ref counts to ten and Batista wins via count out. Batista rolls Seth into the ring and starts beating on him. Dean and Roman aren't allowed to go out and help. Batista hits a Batista bomb on Seth and slammed him on his neck.

Colby gets to the trainer's room and he's in good condition. The trainer has him roll his neck around and he feels Colby's neck to make sure that nothing is in pain.

All three members of The Shield were injured this week. Molly is pissed because most of it has to do with Dave and she wants to yell at him, but Joe told her not to go her not to go anywhere near him.

* * *

Joe and Colby flew out to Davenport, Iowa for his cousin's wedding. Jon and Molly flew back home. Joe and Colby are waiting at the baggage claim for their suitcases. Joe wraps his arm around Colby's waist and kisses him on his cheek. Joe doesn't mind being intimate in public with Colby. Not only does he want everyone to know that Colby is his, but he wants to show everyone that love is love, no matter who it is with. Colby smiles at Joe. "I thought you hate PDA." "Well, you're growing on me and I don't mind it anymore. As long as I'm with you, it's fine!" Joe takes off Colby's hat and puts in on himself.

They go out to their rental car and pack everything up. As they are driving along, Colby keeps pointing out to Joe all the places that he did something in. When Colby's parents first met Joe, they went down to Florida because they wanted to see Colby wrestle while he was the champion in FCW and that's when he introduced Joe to his parents. They were really uncomfortable with it, but they saw how happy Joe made Colby and they fell in love with Joe dating their son. When they found out that Joe had a daughter, they loved the fact that Molly was so loving and accepting of Colby.

Joe and Colby get to Colby's parents' house. No one is home, but Colby remembers where they hide the key. They take everything out of their car and head on inside. They take their stuff up to Colby's old bedroom. Joe once again wraps his arms around Colby's waist and brings him in closer. He kisses him and asks how long until his parents come home. "About an hour or so, why?" "Because, we're going to have some fun." "You know Joe; you're the first guy I have had in my bedroom!" "And I better be the last!" "Don't worry; you're going to be the only person I bring in here." Colby winks at him and Joe pushes him on the bed. Joe goes over and shuts and locks Colby door. He takes off his shirt throws it to the side. He gets on top on Colby and starts to suck on his neck. He rips open Colby's shirt and starts to bite on his chest. He's leaving red marks all over Colby's chest. He slides Colby back on his bed and starts to kiss his lips. Colby wrapped his arms around Joe's back and ran his hands down to Joe's ass. Joe stops to smile at him. Colby rolls him over and starts to suck on Joe's neck. He then moves down and starts to bite on Joe's nipples—especially his tattooed one. Colby rolls off of Joe and Joe wraps his arm around Colby. Colby looks at Joe and then starts to trace his chest tattoo and thanks him for coming with him to this wedding. Joe kisses Colby and tells him that he's his date for life. No matter how he doesn't want to do it, he'll do it. He'll do anything to make Colby smile.

Colby's mother comes home from work with dinner. She's excited to see her baby boy. Colby grabs a shirt from his closet and puts it on. It's tight on him, but it fits. Colby and Joe head downstairs to see Colby's mom. She gives them each a big hug and a kiss. Mr. Lopez comes in right after. Mr. Lopez is a big wrestling fan himself and he roots for The Shield every week. They ask about Molly and how she's doing. Colby's mom tells Joe that he can sleep in Colby's brother's room if Colby kicks him off the bed. Joe laughs and tells them that they'll figure something out.

After dinner with Colby's parents, Joe and Colby decide to go for a walk. They are holding hands as they walk to the neighborhood park. Joe leans Colby against a tree and gives him a soft peck on the lips. They're acting like a young teenage couple. They head over to the swings and start to swing. Colby gets up and goes over to Joe and stops his swing. Colby asks Joe why he chose him out all the women he dated. Joe stood up, put hand under Colby's hair and behind his ear and swipes his thumb under his eye. "I chose you because I knew you were the right one. All the women I dated were perfect and you weren't perfect. I wanted somebody who wasn't perfect and you were it. Not being perfect is a perfect fit for me. I love my baby Colby and I always will." Joe puts his other hand behind Colby's ear and the thumb under his eye and brings him in for a kiss.

* * *

The next day is Colby's cousin, Anna's, wedding. Anna and Colby were close growing up and are still close today. Colby comes out of the shower and goes and changes in his room. Joe is in there putting on his suit. He licks his lips when he sees Colby walks in with nothing but a towel on. Colby puts his briefs on and then starts to put his suit on. He goes over and fixes Joe's tie. Joe puts his hair into a low bun. Colby does the same with his two toned hair. Colby wants to take another picture with Joe. Joe goes behind Colby and wraps his arms around him and rests his chin on Colby's shoulder. Colby hold his phone up and they both look at the camera and smile.

Joe isn't the dancing type and neither is Colby, but during the father-daughter dance, Joe wrapped his arms around Colby once again and Colby leaned back onto him. Colby put his hands on top of Joe's and Joe started to sway Colby back and forth. Joe whispered in his ear that this is going to be us and Molly someday.

Jon and Molly were at home. Molly is having a bunch of mood swings on him. That's why she didn't want him around. Jon is taking care of her more than she is taking care of him. Jon and Molly are lying down in her bed and he's brushing her hair out of her face. "Molly, I need to talk to you about something. I want you to listen and to not get upset or interrupt me. I need to just listen." "What's up, Jon?" "Well, I've been thinking about it a lot lately and I want to get married. Not right away though, but maybe in a few years after you turn at least 21." Molly sits up and smiles at him. "You want to marry a bitch like me." "Molly, I want to be stuck with you. I want to annoy you for the rest of your life and I definitely, definitely, definitely, want to have at least two more children with you." Molly kisses Jon. "I'm not proposing—yet, but I just wanted you to know that I do plan on marrying you." Molly runs her fingers through his soft brown hair. "I can't wait to have these children with you."

Joe opens the door to Colby's room and slams it shut. He locks the door and turns around to look at Colby. He tells Colby to strip out of his clothes and to lie down on the bed. Joe strips out of his suit, but not his boxers. He climbs on top of Colby and kisses him. He moves off to the side and starts to stroke his member. "Ok, so we can't be loud tonight, Colby, but I have a solution for you and you'll find out later." Joe stops stroking Colby's member and puts three fingers into Colby's mouth. Colby instantly starts to suck on them. He makes his way down to Colby's entrance and starts to slide his fingers along his opening. "Joe, stick them in already." Joe goes in rough and sticks all three fingers inside of Colby. He put his hand over Colby's mouth and tells him to moan into his hand. Colby ends up licking Joe's hand as well. Joe roughly moves his fingers inside and starts to get deeper inside. Colby is moaning louder into Joe's hand. Colby sits up and tells Joe that he needs the real thing now. Joe takes his fingers out of Colby and removes his boxers. He gets on top of Colby and tells him that he wants him to bite and moan into his neck. Joe inserts himself deeply into Colby and wraps his arms around Colby's back. He roughly thrusts into him and Colby starts to bite deeply into Joe's neck. Joe is slamming into Colby even harder and Colby is moaning into Joe's neck. Joe starts to slow down on Colby, but Colby tells him to get faster. Joe can feel Colby's product splash all over his stomach. Colby hits a high pitch moan. Joe has his spot. Joe starts to slow down. Colby peaks his tongue out of his mouth and Joe sucks on it. He comes to a stop Colby sloppily kisses Joe. Joe pulls out and rolls next to Colby. He brings him in and kisses him once again. He pulls a blanket over them and Colby wraps Joe's arm around him.

* * *

The next day, Jon and Molly go to the OB/GYN to find out the genders of their children. After doing the sonogram, the doctor leaves them to alone to talk, while she goes and prints out the picture. "Well, Jon, do you want to know?" "Actually, yes I do. But it's your decision, so what do you want to do." "I want to know the genders too!"

The doctor walks back in and hands Molly the picture of her sonogram. "So, have you to come across a decision?" Molly and Jon both shake their heads and Molly tells her that they want to know.

"Congratulations Mr. Good and Ms. Anoa'i, you're having a girl and a boy." Molly starts to cry and Jon hugs her. He kisses her stomach and tells his future children that he's going to be the best damn father that he can be."

Colby wraps his arms around Joe as he is zipping up his suitcase. He kisses the back of his shoulder and thanked him for last night. Joe turns around and kisses his forehead. Joe's phone is going off and Molly is calling him. Joe puts his phone on speaker.

"Hi baby girl, we miss you!"

_"I miss you guys too. I really need to tell you this and it can't wait until the next time I see you."_

"What is it sweetheart?"

_"Well, you two know that I'm having twins and well I wanted you to know that you two are having a grandson and granddaughter!"_

Colby starts pounding his fist into Joe's chest, he's full of excitement.

"MOLLY! OH MY! WOW! I'm speechless!"

_"Well, call me when you get off of the plane. I love you guys. Have a safe flight!"_

"Love you too, Moll!"

Joe and Colby can't stop smiling at each other. Moments later, Joe gets a call from the adoption agency. As he is talking to Stella, his face lights up with Joy. He tells her that he'll talk to Colby and get back to her.

"What happened?" "Well, they have a two year old, who was abandoned by his family and Stella thought that we would be perfect to raise him." "But Joe, I thought we were getting a baby." "Colby, I don't want to leave him. He needs someone and that someone is us." "But Joe…" "Colby, listen, he needs a family and I think we should take him." "I don't want to either, but I want a baby."

Joe wraps his arm around Colby's waist. "Colby, this isn't going to be our last child together." Colby's face lights up with a smile and Joe gives him a small peck on the lips.


	5. Chapter 5

Jon is alone in his hotel room and talking to Molly. She's now five months pregnant and she's showing. She's also been really bitchy lately. She misses Jon. She hasn't seen him in three weeks and she finally gets to see him after the TV tapings this week.

It's Monday morning and Jon just came back from the gym. They have Raw and Smackdown and then they get to go home. Jon wants to see Molly and Molly just wants company.

Joe and Colby are in their hotel room lying down in the bed. Colby is resting his head on Joe's arm and his arm wrapped around his older man. "How much time do we have before we have to leave?" Joe looked at his phone. "Two hours." Joe and Colby looked at each other and Joe took the first move. He climbed on top of Colby, with his arm still under Colby. Joe starts to suck on Colby's neck and gets deeper by the second. Colby let out a loud laugh. Joe then took his other arm and put it behind Colby to connect it with his other arm. He started kissing Colby on the lips, when all of a sudden; there is a knock on the door. Joe whispers to Colby to be quiet. Another knock is planted on the door. Joe had an annoyed look on his face. He got off of Colby and answered the door. Jon was at the door. "Jon, this better be important." "It is, the bosses want to see us right now." Joe held out his hand to Colby and Colby knew to get up.

All three men went down to the lobby and meet with Paul and Stephanie. Colby and Joe came in holding hands and Stephanie couldn't help, but smile. "Hi guys, how are you this morning?" "We're great boys. Listen, we're going to cut right to it. Colby, tonight is your last night in the swat gear. Tonight, you will be leaving The Shield and becoming the newest Paul Heyman guy." Joe tightly squeezed Colby's hand when he heard that. He doesn't want Colby to leave. "Sir, that's wonderful, but I thought that wasn't happening yet." "Well, we decided to move it up. Tonight, you lose via disqualification to Randy Orton because of Ambrose. That then will cause you to get upset at him and turn around and walk away, which Jon, you then say 'that's right Seth. Walk out, walk out like the little bitch you are.' Then after Ambrose says that, Seth turns around and runs back down and starts to attack Dean. Joe that's when you pull Seth off and Colby that's when you push Roman. As you're standing on the ramp, you tell both Reigns and Ambrose that you have been in talks with Paul Heyman and that's when he comes out and you know 'my client blah, blah, blah defeated the streak' and that's when he'll say, 'and now I am the advocate for the aerialist, Seth Rollins.' And the two of you walk off."

Joe started to rub Colby's back. Colby knows that Joe will make him feel better; he always does. "And, Jon and Joe, as for you two, we'll be keeping you as a team and Jon you'll be dropping the title in a few weeks because of Rollins."

Colby smirked at Jon and Jon just put his hand in Colby's face. "And guys, one more thing, you can't go home for the next couple of weeks. Your schedules are piling up. "But sir, Molly. She needs up; she needs all of us." "Joe, I know she does, but we need you here." "But sir, you don't understand…" "No, Anoa'i, you don't understand. You working for me is the reason there is a roof over her head." Paul pats him on the shoulder. "I'll see you guys later this afternoon."

Joe, Colby and Jon are on the elevator to go back upstairs. "So, should we all tell her that we won't see her for another few weeks or…?" "I'll tell her. Jon, you and Colby haven't fully experienced a hormonal Molly. I, on the other hand, have and it will be easier for me to tell her because I'm used to her getting upset with me."

Colby and Jon head instead the room and Joe takes his phone and stands outside against the wall and slides down.

_"Hello"_

"Hi baby girl! How are you?"

_"Fine"_

"Listen sweetie, I have some bad news."

_"You guys aren't coming home, are you?"_

"We're really sorry. All three of us were really looking forward to see you."

_"It's ok. I completely understand; you guys are at the prime of your career and that's more important than me. I mean it and I'm proud of you guys."_

"If you want, they told us that we can fly you out and you can join us and—"

_"No, I'm coming out to the shows. Last time I was there, it stressed me out so much and when I went to the doctor's the other day, she said that if my blood pressure is ever high like that again, it could cause problems with my pregnancy."_

"You went to the doctor's the other day? Why didn't you tell me?"

_"Yeah, and I think it's best for the three of you, myself and my babies that I just don't come anymore. We all know that I'm a distraction for you guys and frankly I just—nevermind."_

"Baby, you're not a distraction. I love you, your dad loves you, and Jon loves you. If anything, you motivate us."

_"Yeah, yeah. I'll see you when you get home—whenever that is."_

"I love you, baby girl."

_"Ok."_

Molly hung up her phone, took a blanket, curled up on the sofa and watch TV. She was looking forward to seeing everyone. Summer Slam is coming up and they have to prepare. Jon and Joe have a huge tag team match against Triple H and Randy Orton. As for Colby, he and Cesaro have a huge tag team match as well. They are taking on WWE World Heavyweight champion, Daniel Bryan, and John Cena. In order for this match to happen, Seth Rollins has to leave The Shield and that will be happening tonight.

Hayley walks into the back door of Molly's house. "Hey moody Molly, get up." Molly sits up to see Hayley sitting on the counter in the middle of the kitchen. "Hayley, why are you here?" "Because your daddy called me to come over and check on you." "Hayl, I'm fine." "Come on buttercup, I'm taking you shopping!" Molly got up and went over to her best friend and hugged her.

Molly and Hayley are sitting at a table on the boardwalk eat food. All these people crowded Molly because she is the daughter of Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins. They would ask for autographs and pictures. It's really weird for her to be doing this, but I guess since she is the daughter of two popular WWE superstars and she doesn't want to hurt or ruin their reputation, she does what she needs to do.

* * *

Joe, Jon and Colby are backstage preparing to go out for Colby's match. Colby is excited to become a Paul Heyman guy. He's becoming a top guy.

Joe goes up and wraps his arms around Colby. He knows Colby hates having to fight Joe is the ring, but he knows and Colby knows that it's for work, besides Seth and Roman make up later that night. "So, you're leaving the pack tonight." "Haha, yeah I am Joe. Guess we can't share a room anymore since Seth and Roman are no longer together, but Joe and Colby can still share a room!" Colby kissed Joe on the cheek. "You know Colby, if you're still upset by it, I can make you feel better." "Ok, but no sex." Joe gives Colby a confusing look. Colby always wants sex. "What would you want then?" "Play with me, Joe! Cuddle with me, kiss me, just be cute and playful with me!" Joe gave a peck on the lips to Colby. "Of course!"

"_SETH ROLLINS! SETH ROLLIN FROM THE TOP ROPE!" "I HAVE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE THAT BEFORE, MAGGLE!" _The aerialist Seth Rollins just did a moonsault onto Randy Orton from outside the ring. As Seth pounds on his chest, Ambrose gets into the ring and does a suicide dive onto Randy. The referee has no other choice, but to ring the bell. "_And your winner, via disqualification, Randy Orton." _Seth raises his arms at Dean. "_Dean, what the hell? I had this match won. Dean, Dean, Deeeean! Look at me when I'm talking to you" "Seth, shut up. It's ok." "Ok? You just can't stand the fact that I was going to win and you got pinned by Orton last week." "Shut up Seth." "You always do this to me Dean. Why can't you ever let me have moments anymore, you pathetic piece of crap." _ Roman goes over and starts to try and break the argument. Roman is holding Dean back from jumping Seth. "_You always take his side Roman, ALWAYS." _Seth turns around and starts to walk toward the ramp. Dean grabs the microphone. "That's right Seth, walk away. Walk away like the little bitch that you are." "_What? What did you say?" _ Seth walks back over and gets into Dean's face. Dean slaps Seth in the face. Seth looks away and then attacks Dean. He's shoved him into the barricade. Dean then attacks Seth. Roman is trying to split the two of them up. Roman pulls Seth off of Dean and Seth and Roman start to yell at each other. All of a sudden, Seth pushes Roman down on the ground. He grabs the microphone and starts to walk up the ramp. Dean helps Roman up and they run up after Seth. "Not so fast…" Out from the back come Paul Heyman and his client, Cesaro. "My client, Brrrrrock Lesnar, defeated the Undertaker's undefeated streak at WrestleMania. My client, Brock Lesnar, defeated the Undertaker's undefeated streak at WrestleMania." Dean and Roman look at Seth with a confused look. "That's right; your little high flyer is now the newest Paul Heyman guy; The King of Swing, Cesaro and The Aerialist, Seth Rollins. And how could I forget the Beast incarnate AND the conqueror of the undefeated streak, Brrrock Lesnar." Cesaro and Seth shake hands and walk backstage.

Seth Rollins has left The Shield. Seth Rollins is no longer a member of The Shield. The Shield lost Seth Rollins.

Colby put his hoodie on. He's waiting for Joe to finish packing. Joe turned around and went over to Colby. He put Colby's hood up and then his and then kissed Colby. Joe grabs Colby's hand and they each get their suitcases and head out to the car. Joe puts their stuff in the car. Jon is asleep in the back. He got a bitchfest from Molly earlier and he is just tired and annoyed.

Jon heads into his hotel room and he gets another call from Molly. She's calling to ask if he still loves her. He keeps telling her yes, but she doesn't believe him. If he misses a call from her, he'll never hear the end of it, but if she misses a call from him, she yells at him. Jon can't wait for these mood swings to be over.

Joe and Colby arrive into their room and Colby plops right down on the bed. Joe sits down next to him and kisses his cheek. Colby lies down and holds out his arms. "Come on, baby, you promised me!" Joe goes and lies down on top of Colby and starts to give him small pecks on the cheek. Joe rolls off and lies down on his side, parting the two-toned hair on the pretty boy's head. Colby turns and faces Joe, to only give him a big kiss on the lips and to wrap his arms tightly around the Samoan. Joe pulls the blanket up and starts to brush his fingers through the two-toned hair. Colby falls asleep on Joe's chest. Joe kisses Colby's forehead, wraps his arms tightly around Colby's back and falls asleep as well. This is the first time Colby just wanted to be cuddly. He loves the makeup sex, but he just wanted Joe to hold him that night.

* * *

Roman Reigns has a match against Randy Orton tonight. Dean is out at ringside and Seth Rollins isn't. During the match, Roman has a nasty collision with Orton and Roman gets a deep gash just above his eye. Roman spears Orton and gets the win and quickly hurries to the back to get medical help.

Molly is sitting at home on the sofa and when she saw that happen, she screamed out daddy. The only thing was, the gash above his eye wasn't the entire reason for it. Molly gets her phone and calls Hayley. "Hayley, I need to go to the hospital."


	6. Chapter 6

Hayley and Molly are driving back to Molly's house. She had a painful contraction. "Do you want me to call your fathers?" "NO! That's the last thing I need right now." "Moll, you need to calm down. You're too worried about them and that's what is causing you stress. I'm going to stay with you for a few days, alright." Molly starts to cry a bit. She misses her dads. "Molly, please don't cry. When you cry, then I start to cry." "I just miss them so much. You know when that last time I saw them was…a month ago." "Moll, they'll be home next week. They're going to be more excited to see you than you wanting to see them. I know that."

They pull up into the driveway. "Moll, are you going to be ok?" "Yeah, I'm just paranoid." "Alright, call me if you need anything." Molly walks into her house and notices a light blinking from the answering machine. She plays the message and it's from the adoption agency about the little boy. It says that they found a family who will be around a lot for the child. It then continues to say that they are still wonderful parents and are still on the list. Molly lets out a loud grunt noise. She grabs her phone and calls Joe.

Joe and Colby are getting back to their hotel room. They finally get to go home on Thursday, after being gone for a month. They have one more taping then a small break. Seth Rollins and Cesaro have a tag team match against Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose. Before that, they have a promo, which causes Cesaro to come and help Seth.

Joe's phone goes off and he sees that it's Molly calling. He puts it on speaker, so Colby can talk to her too.

"Hi baby girl! How are you?"

_"Hi daddy, I'm fine."_

"Hi sweetheart, we miss you!"

"_Hi dad, I miss you guys too. Listen, I have a question."_

"What is it Moll?"

_"Were you ever going to tell me about the little boy who was abandon by his family?"_

Joe and Colby gave each other a blank look. They realized that they never told her about that.

"Baby, we're sorry. We were going to tell you when we got home. We wanted it to be a surprise."

_"It's ok!"_

"Sweetie, how did you find out anyways?"

_"Well, this is hard for me to say. There's a message on the machine at home saying that they found a family for the little boy; it's a stay at home mom and the dad is a doctor. It's only because they know how much you two will be on the road. They said that you two are wonderful parents and are still on list."_

Joe's face got all sad. Colby started rubbing his back and kissed him on the cheek. He knew how much he wanted to take care of this child.

_"Guys, I'm sorry."_

"It's ok, baby girl. We still have you! Now go to bed, you shouldn't be up this late. See you on Thursday!

Joe hung up his phone and put it on the nightstand. He's upset, but he knows that there will be another child who needs them.

"Come on Joe, let's go to bed. I got to beat your ass tomorrow!" Colby winks at him.

* * *

"_Seth. Seth Rollins. Seth Rollins, get your ass out here._ Roman and Dean are pacing in the ring. _"Seth, Dean isn't going to say it again. Get your ass out here." _ Seth Rollins comes down the ramp in his trunks and "I'm a Paul Heyman guy" muscle shirt. Joe starts to bite his lower lip. Colby never looked so muscular and tanned. He likes it. _"Seth, why did you do it? I saved your ass from getting RKOed by Randy." "As I remember, Dean…you caused me to lose by disqualification because you couldn't stand the fact that Roman pinned him the week before you and I was about to pin him last week. Dean, you can't stand the fact that I'm better than you. I was never the weak link; it's always been you and it will always be you." _Roman is holding Dean back in the ring. _"Seth, why don't you get in the ring and I can show you who the weak link is." "Dean, you're the weak link and you were holding Roman and me back. Now I can't speak for him, but I know he agrees with me." "Seth, I don't agree with you. No one is the weak link. We all brought something to the group." "Seth, you brought nothing though." _Seth turned around and started walking back up, but then decided to run back down and slides into the ring and tackles Dean. Roman pulls Seth off of Dean and pushes him into the corner. Roman is holding Dean back, but Seth does a diving cross body onto Roman and Dean. The number overpowers Seth and Roman and Dean are beating up their former tag team partner. Cesaro runs down the ramp and attacks Ambrose. Dean and Cesaro are beating up each other and the same with Seth and Roman. Vickie Guerrero comes out and makes Cesaro and Seth Rollins vs Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns as a match right now. Cesaro and Dean are in the ring first. Colby looks over at Joe from across the ring and mouths the words _I love you_ to him. Joe smiled at him. Cesaro tags in Seth and Dean tags in Roman. There is a stare down between the two and then they lock up. After some exchanges, Seth knocks Roman out of the ring. He gets on the top rope and jumps on Roman. Dean gets off the apron and attacks Seth. Cesaro goes over and attacks Dean. The ref has no choice but to disqualify both teams. Cesaro grabs Seth and they retreat back up the ramp. Dean and Roman are pissed. Seth and Cesaro are pissed.

Joe gets backstage and he goes and finds Colby. He grabs Colby by his arm and drags him into an empty room. He throws Colby inside and shuts and locks the door. Colby sees the lust in Joe's eyes. He wants Colby and he wants him now. He slams Colby up against the wall and start sucking on his neck. Colby wraps his arms around Joe's waist. Joe bites into Colby's neck and causes Colby to let out a loud groan. Colby moves his hands around the front and starts to undo Joe's belt. He unzips Joe's vest and takes it off. He takes out the belt from the loops and runs the leather end on his chest. "Don't even think about it, Colby." Colby throws the belt to the side and starts to bite Joe's chest. Joe presses his hands up against the wall and traps Colby between him and the wall. "It's not going to suck itself, Colby." Colby smiled at Joe and let out a small laugh. Colby unzips Joe's pants and pull them down. He spits on it and starts to stroke it fast to get it going. Joe is biting his lower lip. Colby has such a firm grip on his dick. Colby sucks on the tip and goes in more. Joe grips a handful of Colby's two-toned hair. Joe's product starts shooting into Colby's mouth. He's ready. Joe is ready to give Colby a hardcore fucking session.

He brings Colby up and pulls down his trunks. He lifts Colby's leg up and inserts himself into Colby. He goes in deep and starts thrusting into him. Colby is already starting to moan. His moans are filling up the empty room. Joe presses his lips up against Colby's to shut him up. With their lips meters apart, Joe's moist breath fills up inside of Colby's mouth. He's thrusting harder into Colby. He bites on Colby's neck and Colby growls. Colby's product splashes on Joe's stomach. Joe whispers into Colby's ear that he wants his to ride him. The host moist breath into Colby's ear sent a shiver through his spine. Joe takes himself out of Colby and lies down on the ground. Colby goes down and sits on Joe's member inserting Joe into him. Joe slides his legs up and Colby bends down. He grabs a hold of him and starts to thrust into him. To ease the pain, Colby starts to bite into Joe's chest. Joe stops and puts his legs down. He puts his arms out and Colby connects his hands with Joe's hands. Colby starts to spring up and down on Joe. His dick is deep inside and Colby wants to hit his sweet spot. He eventually does hit his sweet spot and starts to slow down. He leans down and kisses Joe, as he comes to a complete stop. He rolls off of Joe and lies down next to him—panting heavily.

* * *

Joe and Colby arrive back at their home. They come in to see Molly asleep on the sofa. Joe goes over and sits next to her and parts her hair out of her face. Molly wakes up to see Joe sitting next to her. "Daddy!" Molly gets up and hugs Joe. She gives him a big hug. She gets up and gives a big hug to Colby too. "I missed you guys so much!" "We missed you more, sweetheart."

Joe walks into the kitchen, where the mail is and sees a letter addressed to them from the courts. Joe opens the letter and his eyes widen. The letter says that the priest who married him and Colby was not licensed and that they are not legally married. Colby comes in and sees Joe's face all distraught. He shows Colby the letter. "Motherfucker. What do you mean we're not legally married anymore? Joe, what are we going to do?" "Here's what we're going to do." Joe faces Colby, grabs his hand and gets down on one knee. "Colby Lopez, will you remarry me?" Colby smiles at Joe and brings him up and kisses him. "Yes!"


	7. Chapter 7

Molly wakes up to the smell of pancakes, _yes, pancakes! FINALLY! _ Molly walks downstairs to see Joe making breakfast and Colby sitting at the table reading the newspaper. Jon is also coming to see her today and spend the day with her. Molly sits on the steps as she watches Colby get up and go hug Joe from behind. She knows. She's known for a while. She knows that their not legally married. There was a message left on the machine and she played it. She didn't have the heart to tell them. She couldn't do it. Molly watches as her fathers are playful with each other. She watches Joe put some batter on Colby lips and then licks it off. It's gross to her, but what she sees is true love. It's love that she doesn't feel with Jon. She feels guilty. She knows that he doesn't love her; she knows that he is annoyed by her and she believes that he's cheating on her. Molly has a choice to make: does she want to tell her fathers than she already knew and have them get upset with her or not tell them and feel guilty?

Molly gets up and goes and joins her fathers for breakfast. Molly sits down next to Colby and Joe brings her a plate with four pancakes on it. Molly looks at the plate and then back at Joe. "Seriously, daddy? I'm eating for three here. Come one, I need more." Joe brings the entire stack of pancakes to the table. Joe sits down and gives a look to Colby. They're going to tell her what happened. "Baby girl, there's something that we need to tell you. We got a letter yesterday saying that your dad and I aren't legally married. The priest that married us wasn't licensed." Molly took in a deep breath. "Daddy, dad, there is something I need to tell you." Molly took in another deep breath. "I—already knew." Joe and Colby's eyes both widen. "Sweetheart, why did you tell us?" "You guys are at the prime and I didn't want to ruin it by giving you bad news and I feel terrible about it." Colby starts to rub her back and comfort his daughter. "Sweetheart, don't cry; it's ok! Your father and I talked about this last night and we want you to plan the new wedding." Molly gave them a weird confused look. "Me, why me?" "Because, sweetheart, our dream wedding is what you want." Molly brightly smiles at her fathers. "So, will you do it?" Molly shakes her head yes. "No pink, baby girl, no pink." Molly sticks out her tongue at Joe. She gets up and puts her plate in the dishwasher and heads back upstairs for a nap. "Oh and sweetheart, to make it easier, we already picked a date we want." "What is it?" "February 14th! That way, you have already had your children and because we want out grandchildren there." Molly blows them a kiss.

Molly gets up to her room to see Jon sitting in the hanging chair with a dozen red roses. Molly can't help, but smile. Jon gets up, puts the flowers on the chair and goes over and kisses his girlfriend. How could this man cheat on her? Why does she have the idea of it? It's all in her head; she's just paranoid. "I don't mean to kick you out, but I came up here to nap." "Well, I can't go downstairs because your fathers will kill me if they know that I sneak in through your window. So, I'll nap with you!" Jon sits down on her bed and Molly sits down next to him. He puts his hand under Molly's hair and behind her ear and kisses her. He slides her back and starts to kiss her again. He rubs his hand on her pregnant belly. "Wait, Molly…we need to discuss names." "Can we do it later? I want to sleep." "Alright!" Jon kisses her forehead and wraps his arm around her.

Back downstairs, Joe gets up and goes and rubs Colby's neck. It's been hurting him lately, but it's only because he slept on it wrong last week. Joe leans down and starts to give small kisses on Colby's neck. "Since Molly and Jon are going out tonight, I think we should have our own date night." Colby looked up and smiled at Joe. He kissed Colby on his forehead, then his nose and then started kissing his lips repeatedly. "How about we take this over to the couch?" Colby gets up and drags Joe over to the couch. He pushes him down, removes his shirt and get on top of his older man. He wraps his legs around Joe's waist and Joe starts kissing into his neck. He wraps his arms around Joe's head and rests his head on Joe's head. He moves Colby off of him and lies him down on the couch. Joe lies down on top of Colby and start giving him small pecks on the lips. "Joe, I'm glad you chose me." Joe smiled at his baby. "See Colby, Molly and I are stuck with each other for the rest of our lives; you chose to be stuck with us."

Joe and Colby had a home date night. Since Molly is sleeping at Jon's place, they have the entire house to themselves. They decided to have dinner in their home and watch on movie. Colby picked it out. He picked out a horror movie because they turn him on because of Joe's protectiveness. Halfway through the movie, Colby was more interested of having Joe's dick inside of him than the actual movie. Colby gets up and shut the TV and starts to unzip his pants. "Joe, pants and briefs…lose them now." Joe unzipped his pants and pulled them down, along with his boxers. Colby bit his bottom lip. He loves some Samoan dick. Colby gets down on his knees and starts to suck on Joe's member. He goes all the way down, causing himself to gag. Joe grabs some of the two toned hair and yanks it roughly. He pulls Colby up and tells him to get on his dick now. Colby gets up and sits on Joe's member inserting it into him. Joe starts slides his legs up and down repeatedly. The way his member is moving inside of Colby feel amazing. It's getting deeper and deeper. Colby leans down and starts to suck on Joe's neck. Joe grabbed a nice firm grip on Colby's ass and smacked it several times. "Joe, aren't you afraid that Molly will walk in on us?" "Colby, this wouldn't be the first time she's seen us having sex and she's spending the night t Jon's tonight." "Hey Colby, look at me. I want you to know that even though we are going on different tours now, you will always be my number one. I will always love you and I will always brag about you on my interviews. And every Monday and Tuesday, I will make sure my time is spent with you. You're my baby, my man, my everything and I love you. With that said Colby grabs a blanket and put it over them. He rests his head on the tatted chest and Joe continues to us his legs to thrust up and down into Colby.

* * *

Jon is taking Molly for a picnic on the beach. Its night time and they just wanted to be alone. They went for a walk on the beach and watch the waves crash in. He wanted to push her in, but he knew she would be pissed. As Jon and Molly were sitting down to eat, his phone goes off. She asks who it is, but he tells her that it's nobody important. As they were looking at the stars, it goes off again. She really wants to know who it is, but he keeps tell her that it's no one important.

When they get back to Jon's apartment, Jon notices how distracted Molly is. His phone goes off for a third time and this time, she checks it. It's Summer Rae. "Why the hell is she texting you?" "Look, Molly..." "Is this who you're cheating on me with?" "Molly, I'm not cheating on you. I would never do that to you." "Then why is she texting you?" "Molly, this is hard for me to say, but they're pairing up Summer Rae with Joe and me for some matches and we've been in contact with her to go over move sets." "That's such bullshit. I know you're sleeping with her." "FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME, I AM NOT CHEATING ON YOU. I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH TO HURT YOU." "Molly, I would never hurt you. I would never hurt you like your father would never hurt Colby. I see the way he treats and protects Colby and want to be like that with you. You're the mother of my children and I want you to be mine forever."

Molly smiled at Jon and kissed him. Why did she ever get the thought of him cheating? He's right; he'll never hurt her…unless that's what he wants her to think.


	8. Chapter 8

Raw is in Miami tonight and the Smackdown taping is in Orlando and of course Molly is joining them, but she wants to be in the crowd and be a fan. Joe has a couple of interviews to do first. His first one is a radio interview. Joe knows that they'll be asking about his about family and personal life, so he's not going to go into any detail of his daughter's pregnancy. Colby and Jon are going to CrossFit to get an early morning workout in. Hayley is going with Molly tonight and they are driving down later.

"_So we have Roman Reigns with us this morning. He is one half, I should say, of WWE's The Shield. So, how are you today, Roman."_

"I'm good. It's good to be home."

_"You're family lives in Florida. Am I right?"_

"Yeah, Pensacola actually. I moved myself and Molly down to Orlando when I started in developmental. Then after she graduated from high school, we moved out of the apartment and rented a house out in Las Vegas and then at the end of last summer, we permanently moved down to Miami."

_"Why did you move to Vegas for three months?"_

"I don't know; it's something Colby wanted to do."

_"Speaking of Seth Rollins, is it going to affect you guys now that you'll be on different tours?"_

"No, it's not. I mean, when we were in developmental he would be on some house show tours and Molly and I would be at home. He'd come back and we'd be back together."

_"So, I think everyone would want to know: How did you and Seth decide to date?"_

"Well, when we were in developmental, he didn't like me very much because I was coming from a famous wrestling family. They put us in a match together vs, I believe it was Damien Sandow and Leo Kruger. He told me at the beginning of the match to listen to everything he says and don't screw up. I just look at him and all I'm thinking is 'man, this guy is such a dick.' We had another tag team match that following week and he wanted to work on some moves with me before that match. We worked on some grapples and holds and he accidently kneed me in the groin and we sat there and talked while I had ice on it. I told him about being a single parent and I think somewhere during that talk, a spark went off because we went out that night and I brought him back to meet Molly; He and I hit it off that night because we went out again the next night and after a few weeks of going out, we kissed. It was a bit awkward at first, but it was nice. So, I officially asked him. I think I knew he was it after our first kiss."

"So, one last question, are you worried about other divas hitting on and flirting with Seth while he's on the other tour?"

"Honestly…yes. I mean Seth is a good looking guy. I'm so protective of him and he's a wonderful father to Molly. I honestly, don't know where Molly and I would be without him. I mean I'm sad that I won't be on tour with him as much, but I like working in the ring with him. Yeah, I'm going to go ahead and announce it, Dean and I are taking on Cesaro and Seth in a tag team match tonight. So, come down or watch on USA at 8pm.

* * *

Joe gets in his car and drives over to pick up Jon and Colby. He pulls into the parking lot and rolls down his window. Colby comes up to him and gives him a small kiss on the lips, "If you're going to tell the story of how we met, tell it right; you were the one who kneed me in the groined!" "Either way Colby, it was the best thing that happened. Besides, it's a good thing they didn't ask about our first time." "SHHHHHH!" "Not even Jon knows about that and we tell him everything."

Jon, Colby and Joe all arrive at the arena. Joe pops the trunk and Jon quickly grabs his things and heads on inside. Colby sits on the edge of the car and looks at Joe. "What?" "It's nothing." "Come on Colby, tell me!" "It's nothing, really!" "Colby, I will force it out of you. Now tell me!" "Ok, well it's just, oh never mind." "Colby Lopez, I will tackle you and pin you to the ground until you tell me." "It's just I feel like I have to compete for your attention now." "What are you talking about?" "For some reason, I just feel like I have to do something to get your attention." "Colby, you'll always have my attention. Trust me baby, you will!"

Colby and Joe walk in the back and Joe has his arm wrapped around Colby's shoulders. They run into Paul, who has Cesaro and Jon with him. "Ok, guys, your tag team match tonight have been switch to a six person mix tag team match. Jon and Joe, your partner is Summer Rae and Colby and Cesaro, your partner is going to be Nikki Bella. And Jon, remember Summer is flirting with you a lot." Colby and Joe gave each other a look. They know that Molly is going to be pissed."

Molly and Hayley get to the arena and eventually make way to their seats. So many fans have asked her if it is awkward between Seth and Roman at home. She doesn't really know how to answer them. She doesn't want to talk about their personal lives in front of everyone.

Time has passed and it's almost time for the main event. Colby walks Joe to the door and fixes his vest, as usual. "Don't forget to catch me, alright!" "Baby, have I ever dropped you?" Colby smiles at Joe and gives him a big kiss on the lips.

Dean and Roman make their way down the stairs and through the crowd. As they jump over the barricade, Joe looks over to see Molly. She doesn't seem too happy. He hates when his daughter is upset, but right now isn't the time to check on her because he has a match. If he could, he would make sure she's ok.

Ambrose has a hold on Cesaro and Joe is trying to stay focused, but he can't. Joe looks over at Molly and mouths to her _are you alright? _As Summer notices him looking at her, she slaps Joe saying to focus and pay attention. Colby saw that from across the ring at is pissed. Nikki whispers to him that she'll take care of her for him. Colby looks over at Molly and mouths _are you alright? _Molly gives him a thumb's up. She's not fine; she's pissed.

After Seth, Cesaro and Nikki get the victory and Raw goes off the air, they head to the back and people are starting to leave. Molly says bye to her friend and hops over the barricade. Joe rolls out of the ring and goes over to see his daughter. "Molly, are you alright?" "No, I'm not. Why didn't you tell me about the match change?" "Baby girl, we didn't find out until the last minute. You know I would have told you immediately." "Whatever, let's just go."

Jon, Molly and Joe all head backstage. Joe went to find Colby and Jon wanted to know what is bothering Molly. "Molly, what's wrong?" "Stop." "But, Molly—""Jon, stop." Jon knows she's upset about the Summer situation, so he wraps his arms around Molly and gives her a big kiss on the cheek. "If you don't want to talk to me, that's fine. I want you to know that when you're ready, I'll be right next to you.

Joe walks into the empty locker room to find an angry Colby. Joe went up and tightly hugged Colby. He knew that Colby is upset about Summer slapping him and because Joe dropped him. "You said that you were going to catch me." "Colby, I'm sorry. I really am. I was just distracted." "You could have really damaged my neck even more." "Colby, I'm sorry. Baby, I am!" "But what if next time, it causes damage and takes me out of action." "Joe, just save it. You were the only one I could trust. You dropped me; you of all people dropped me." "Colby, shut up. I told you I was sorry. I was an accident. You know I don't mean to hurt you." "Well, you just did again." Colby angrily walks out of the locker room.

What has gotten into him? He's usually this forgiving, but this isn't the first time, Joe has dropped him. Something is bothering Colby and he's taking the anger out on Joe. The thing that is bothering him is the fact that Molly didn't tell them about the marriage not being real. He doesn't want to get upset with her because of her pregnancy and because he doesn't want her to yell at him. So, he's taking the anger out on Joe because he is father first. Colby loves Molly to death and he loves Joe to death, but being on the other tour might be the one thing he needs.


	9. Chapter 9

The car ride to the next city is silent. Colby and Joe aren't speaking and Molly isn't answering Jon. Jon is asleep and so is Colby. All of a sudden, Molly starts slapping Jon's leg repeatedly. "Ow, Molly what is it?" Molly grabs Jon's hand and puts it on her pregnant belly; the babies are kicking. Jon and Molly share a warm smile with each other.

When they arrive at the hotel, Jon and Molly grab their things out of the trunk and head up to their room. As Colby is about to get out of the car, Joe grabs his arm. "You're not leaving until you talk to me." Colby removed his arm from Joe's grip, grabbed his things and went inside. By the time Joe gets up there, Colby is already in bed, with the lights off. Joe drops his things and lets out a loud sigh. He crawls into bed next to Colby and tightly wraps him up. He digs one arm under him and puts the other one over his side. He puts his leg over Colby's waist. Colby is trying to squirm out, but he just quite can't. "Colby, I'm not letting you go until we talk." Everytime Colby squirms, Joe tightens his grip. Colby finally gives up and just lies there. "If you're not going to talk, then I will." Joe takes in a deep breath and kisses Colby's shoulder. "Listen, I know that you're still upset about me dropping you, but I know that's not the only reason. I know you're upset about what happened with our marriage and Molly not telling us. I don't think you should take your anger out on the man who is possibly going to remarry you." Colby slightly turns the opposite way to face Joe. "Maybe, I have been reacting the wrong way and it is due to the fact that we're technically not married and that since we're going to be on different tours, I have to put my guards up around you more because you're not a married man." Joe quietly laughs at Colby. "You think I want to leave you? I could and I will never. If anything, I have to worry about you because my Colbybear is a pretty boy himself." Colby smiled and leaned in to give a small kiss on the lips to Joe. "And, Colby, if you tell anyone that I call you Colbybear, I will kick you in the groin this time." Joe released Colby from his tight hug and Colby cuddles back up close to his man.

Jon and Molly are in there room and Jon is going to find out what has been bugging her lately. Molly is starting to fall asleep on the bed. Jon rolls over and Molly is half asleep. He starts to part her blonde hair out of her face. He leans down and gives her a small kiss on the lips. "Talk to me Molly. I won't stop kissing you until you talk to me." "Then I won't speak a word." Jon and Molly share a smile and Jon kisses her again. "I think I know what's bothering you." "You do?" "Yeah, and I think you need to go talk to your fathers." "Why?" "Because I know you feel guilty about not telling them and it's bothering you." Molly sits up and pouts at Jon. "I hate when you're right." Molly gets up and heads out of the room to go to her Joe and Colby's room, down the hall.

She knocks on the door and from the inside she can hear Joe grunting. "What—oh Molly, what's up baby?" "The three of us, need to talk about something." Joe turns around the corner and tells Colby to wake up. Colby sits up and his eyes are adjusting to the lights and his hair is a tad fluffy. Molly walks in and Colby holds out his arms and Molly goes over and embraces Colby's warm hug. She wraps her arms around him to hug him back. Joe sits on the end of the bed. "Baby girl, what's wrong?" "I know you guys said not to worry about it, but I can't stop. It's just bothering me so much." "What's bothering you, sweetheart?" "The fact that I didn't tell you that your marriage wasn't official; it's making me feel really guilty." "Baby girl, we told you that it's alright." "No it's not daddy. You always say that everything is ok, but it's not. Both of you want to yell at me, but to spare my feelings, you're taking the anger out on each other." "Molly, sweetheart, we've told a million times that you can't do anything that will make us upset with you. I understand that it's bothering you and you need to realize that it happened for a reason. There's a reason you didn't tell us and we respect that." "I just didn't want to be the bearer of bad news. I mean I already gave you enough shit about the adoption and you guys not coming home. I figured if I told you guys, you would have another reason to be upset with me." "Moll, we don't have a first reason." "Yes, you do. It's me getting pregnant with your best friend's children." Colby gives a big kiss to Molly on her forehead. "That's a blessing Molly. You're bringing life into this world and you're going to be a wonderful mother." "Awe, thanks…dad! I love you!" "I love you too, Molly."

As Molly is getting up, she feels a pain in her stomach. Molly grips onto the bed sheets. "Baby girl, are you alright?" "Yeah, it's just a contraction plus the babies are kicking. "They're kicking. I want to feel!" Colby said with excitement. Colby puts his hand on her baby belly and can feel the tiny feet kick. "Awe, Joe you need to feel this." Joe scoots over and puts his hand on her stomach. He's feeling the babies kick for the first time; the babies that happen to be his grandchildren. It's weird that he and Colby are going to be grandfathers at thirty, but it's not going to matter. They'll love them as much as they love Molly. Joe kisses Molly on the side of her head. "Alright baby girl, you need to go to bed now. We have that family interview in the morning. Molly gives a hug and a kiss goodnight to Joe and Colby before heading out. Joe lies down in the bed and holds out his arms. "Now let me hold my baby Colby." Colby smiles at Joe, before shutting the lights off and jumping into bed and into Joe's arms.

Molly gets back to her room and lies down net to Jon, who is already asleep. She kisses his forehead and embraces his warmth.

* * *

The next morning, Joe, Colby and Molly arrive at the radio station. WWE has asked them to do a family interview to promote WWE as a family attraction and event. It's really weird for them right now because Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins are feuding and Colby Lopez and Joe Anoa'i are in love.

_"So, today we have WWE superstars Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins and they have their daughter, Molly, with them. So, Roman, you and Molly are originally from Florida and Seth, you're from Iowa. Am I correct?"_

"Yeah, Molly and I are from Pensacola. That's actually where our family lives."  
"And, I'm from Davenport. Yeah, I'm a farm boy."

_"So, Molly, how is having both your parents on the road almost all year?"_

"It has its ups and downs. I mean, it's nice having the house to myself, but I also get lonely. I mean, Roman cooks everything from scratch and it's really great food. And with Seth, he's always there when I need him. I miss them both a lot."

_"Seth, will you and Roman be going on different tours and will it affect your relationship?"_

"Yes and honestly…no. I'm worried about the other divas hitting on him because they do it when I'm not present, but I know that when we see each other every week for the TV tapings, we're going to be happy as ever."

_"Roman, what is it like raising a teenage daughter when you're on the road most of the time?"_

"Well, when Seth and I were in developmental, we lived in the area and Molly went to school in the area, so that was the easy part. The hardest part was during her senior year was when Seth, Dean and I got called up to the main roster and I didn't want to leave her alone, so my mother came down and stayed with her, but when she turned 18 in February last year, she was old enough to stay alone, so she asked me if she could and I didn't want to argue with her. She did and we saw her every chance we got."

_"Molly, what's it like being the daughter of Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns, as well as, the girlfriend of Dean Ambrose?"_

"Do you have time to listen? Haha, but I-I like it. The three of them are popular. I'm dating Dean Ambrose, and I'm being raised by Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns. When I'm watching them on Raw or Smackdown, I'll read the twitter feed and I see positive things about them, but then there are negative things about me too. They call me a whore, gold digger, skank, etc. They blamed me for the recent events that happened between these two, the wound he got in his eye, the bruised ribs on Dean and the black eye Seth has. It's really stupid, but I also see nice things that I like. A lot of the older male fans will make remarks about my looks and make sexual comments about me.

"Yeah, I'm not a big fan about that."  
"Neither am I."  
"And they call me either Molly Rollins or Molly Reigns. I'm all, 'please stop'. It's Molly Anoa'i-Lopez. They send me threats for dating Dean and being Roman and Seth's daughters. Like what am I supposed to do? Roman adopted me, Roman married Seth, Seth adopted me as well and Dean asked me out. I love all three of them and I want them in my life forever."

_"Roman and Seth, this last question goes to you two: if you could, would you trade the other for a different lifestyle?"_

"Trade Colby for something else? I don't think so. He's mine and he always will be. Molly and I are here to annoy the hell out of him for the rest of his life. I'm glad we met and I'm glad we're working together. Being tag team champions with him were the best decision they have made."

"Since Roman is getting his big push right now and they'll need him for more media plugs and overseas tours, I wouldn't trade him for anything. I get to go with him because we're _married _and because they'll usually want me as well. Plus, I have a wonderful daughter, why would I give her up?"

_"Alright, that was Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins and their daughter Molly. Tonight at the Amway Center is Smackdown, where Dean Ambrose will defend his title against Alberto Del Rio, Sheamus and our guest, Seth Rollins, in a four way fatal ladder match."_

"You don't want to miss it, so come on down."

The three of them head out to the car and the pick-up Jon from the gym. When they arrive at the arena, Jon and Molly grab their stuff and head inside. Joe wraps his arms around Colby and leans him against their car. "My Colbybear is going to become champion tonight. We'll have to celebrate. Maybe I can get another picture with you and a championship on my phone tonight. Joe leans in and starts kissing Colby's neck and he growls with excitement. "Just catch me tonight, alright!" Joe leans his forehead on Colby's, "I'm going to be extra careful this time." Joe gives Colby a small peck on the lips.

Joe and Colby head in and they see Molly with a nervous look on her face. She shows them a text message she received. It was from Liam. He's coming to the taping. Her ex-boyfriend is coming to the taping and Molly is pregnant with her current boyfriend's children.


	10. Chapter 10

"Ok, Molly, so your abusive ex-boyfriend is here tonight." "Wait, I thought you got a restraining order against him?" Molly pretended to check her nails. "Yeah, about that restraining order, dad….I never got one." "WHAT?" Joe and Colby both said in unison. They both want to kill him, but they both want to Molly first. "I mean, he can't leave the area for a year and he has a new girlfriend, so I figured he would have been over me by now and he is, but I didn't want him back in my life, so that's why I didn't get one." "Is his new girlfriend coming with him?" "Yup and that's why I'm staying back here."

Paul comes up to Jon, Joe and Colby and tells him about the match changes. "Oh good, you three are here. Listen, tonight's main event is now a six man tag team match. The Shield and Sheamus are taking on Paul Heyman guys and Alberto Del Rio and Joe, Cesaro is going to hit the neutralizer on you to get the win, but you're spearing Colby tonight. Joe and Colby looked at each other blankly. Colby follows Paul as he's walking away, "Sir, I-I'm really worried about Roman spearing me tonight. I mean he did drop me, last night." "Colby, it was an accident, get over it and move on. Joe loves you; he's not going to let anything bad happen to you. If he does, I'll kill him." Paul pats Colby on the cheek and walks back to the production area.

Joe walks up behind Colby and wraps his arms around him. "I'm not going to hurt you." "You said yesterday that you weren't going to drop me, too." "Colby, I told you that I was sorry. I meant every word. It was an accident." Colby let out a deep sigh. Joe starts giving him small kisses on his neck. "Come on, I know what will make you feel better." Joe pulls Colby into the empty storage closet. Joe pushes him off against the wall and starts to kiss his neck again. "Joe, stop. Sex is the last thing I want right now." "Come on baby, I told you I was sorry. It was one time." "What if it happens again?" "Then it happens and you get back up on your feet and move on. You're trying to perfect this sport and its ok if you do something wrong; not everything has to be perfect." "Yeah, but this is the one thing I have that I—" "You have me, Colby….listen, I know that I haven't been doing this long and I'm not as skilled as you are, but I give more than 100% every night and if you're going to flaw me for one little mistake, then you can find yourself a new bitch in the ring." "Joe, come on." "I'm going to enjoy spearing the hell out of you tonight." Joe opens up door and turns around to look at Colby again. "Look, I don't know why you're getting upset with me, but maybe when I spear you tonight….it will knock some sense back into you."

Molly is sitting with Jon in the locker room. "Please don't put your shirt on yet, Jon." Jon smirks at Molly. "You like what you see?" "I do!" Molly runs her hand down his chest. "It's so firm." "Moll, listen, we need to talk about the living arrangements. Molly, I want you to move in with me." Molly's face lit up. Jon just asked her to move in with him. Jon leans his forehead onto hers and kisses her. "So, will you?" "Of course!"

* * *

Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns and Sheamus were the first ones out. Seth Rollins and Cesaro made their entrance with Paul Heyman and next out was Alberto Del Rio. Paul Heyman is on commentary. Seth and Dean are in the ring first. Dean and Seth lock up and Dean pushes Seth back into his corner. Roman tags himself in and slams Seth on the mat. He goes down for the pin and Seth kicks out at one. Seth starts to reach for the tag. Roman goes in front of Seth and knocks down the reach he puts pressure on Seth. Seth's ass is sticking up in the air. Joe hates that Colby I being such an ass to him, but he does love that rear end of Colby's.

Cesaro goes in and breaks up the hold and then knocks Sheamus and Dean off the apron. Seth crawls over and tags Cesaro and Cesaro starts beating up on Roman. Sheamus get back and Del Rio goes and knocks him off again, only to get knocked out of the ring by Roman. Sheamus and Del Rio are battling it out all the way to the back and eth goes over to try and break it up, only to be brogue kicked by Sheamus.

Dean tags himself in and starts to brawl with Cesaro. Cesaro hits the uppercut on Dean, but Roman makes a tag. Roman gives his superman punch to Cesaro and sets up for the spear. Seth manages to get back to the ring and gets in to sacrifice himself and get speared by Roman. Roman then gets hit by the neutralizer. The sirens go off and team Paul Heyman wins. _"Paul Heyman guys win. Cesaro got the pin and Seth sacrificed himself to save Cesaro. My guys always win. Just ask Brrrock Lesnar because he conquered the ultimate win and defeated The Undertaker's undefeated streak at WrestleMania 30."_ Cesaro was carrying a hurt Colby back. Joe looked up and saw it. He hurt Colby. He never meant to hit it so hard on him, but he was angry. He's not leaving the arena until he and Colby make up.

* * *

Joe walks into the trainer's room where Seth is icing down his ribs. "Doc, can he and I have a few minutes?" Joe shuts the door and goes and sits next to Colby. Colby turns his back to Joe. "Are we going to talk about this, like adults, or are you still going to act like a little bitch?" Colby turns around and faces Joe and looks up at him. "Ok, Colby, I know something is bothering you and I want to know what it is because I hate having to yell at you like that." As Colby begins to speak, Joe runs his fingers through the dark hair of his two toned hair. "Ok, maybe, I'm getting angry with the little things that you do so it will be easier on me when we leave for different tours and then I figured that we could make up every time we see each other and then I slap you before I leave. It's just going to be hard because I will miss you, a lot." Joe scoots down a bit and connects his hand with his other hand to hold Colby. "Colby, you are so stupid. Two things…we're not going on different tours for another three months and I figured I would call you every night and talk to you." "I'm sorry for being such a dick to you lately; I'm just going to miss you not being around me a lot." "You're not a dick; you're just an ass—an ass that I'm going to marry." Colby smiles up and Joe and he leans down and kisses Colby. "I cannot wait for that day to come…again." Joe kisses Colby once again.

Molly knocks on the door to the trainer's room. _"Come in." _Molly goes into the trainer's room and Colby and Joe quickly sit up so she can sit on the end of the table. "So…guess what." "What, sweetheart?" "Jon asked me to move in with him." "Nope, not allowing it." "Daddy, I'm almost 20, carrying his children and going to be a mother, and you have the nerve to say that. You said it yourself, last year, that I need to learn to fly and in order to me to fly, I need to leave the nest." "Molly, baby, I'm just not ready to let you go yet." "Well, you're going to have to because I'm living with him after I give birth." "No, you're not Molly and that's final."

Molly gets off the table and walks towards the door. She turns around and looks angrily at Joe. "I hate you." She slams the door close.


	11. Chapter 11

Joe sat up and put his face in his palms. He's seen Molly get angry at him millions of times, but he's never heard the words _I, hate _and _you _use in the same sentence directed towards him. Colby sat up and started to comfort him. "You know Joe, I knew this day would come and I've been thinking about it and well I have a win-win situation for both you and Molly. Joe turns his head to face Colby. "What is it?" "Well, I was thinking we could have Jon move in and put them in the basement. The basement is big enough to be an apartment. We could move Molly's stuff downstairs and move the gym and wrestling mat up to her room. Plus, as an added bonus, imagine all the sex we can have without having her near." Joe couldn't hide his smile. "Colby that is actually a great idea, but I don't think Jon would want to live with us though; I mean he is traveling with me a lot." "It doesn't hurt to ask." Joe hopped off the trainer's table, kisses Colby on his forehead and went to find his emotionally wrecked daughter.

Molly is in the locker room with Jon. She's walking back and forth complaining about her fathers and Jon is "listening". There's a knock on the door and Jon mumbles _thank god_ under his breath. "Please to god, come in." Joe walks in and Molly has such an aggravated look on her face. "Jon, can she and I have a minute." "Yes, please take all the time you need. "

Molly turns around and goes into the back where the showers are. She goes in and closes the curtain. "Baby, I know you're upset with me and I want you to listen to me closely. The reason I don't want you to leave is because I'm not ready to let you go. I wasn't even ready last year. I barely get to see you as it is and when I do come home I love seeing you. I know that you'll have to move out eventually, but I do want you to stay for now. You're my baby girl; papa bear can't give you up yet." Molly opens to curtain and she and Joe share a smile. He gives her a hug and kiss on her head. "Come on Moll; let's go sit and chat now."

Joe and Molly head over to the couch and just like old times, she rests her head in his lap. "I feel like I haven't done enough for you as a parent. I wasn't there enough for you. I know when I was in developmental; I tried my best to be there. Then when the three of us got called up, I tried even harder, but we just got so popular." Molly smiles up and her father, as he is playing with her hair. "Daddy, shut up for a minute and let me talk. You need to realize that little girl you saved from a hellish life. You did turn my life around and give me the love that I needed, but now it's time for me to share that love with the kids that I'm having. They're Jon's children and I think he deserves to live with them." "You're right, he does and Colby has a win-win situation for the both of us." Molly sits up and looks at Joe, confusingly. "What are you talking about?" "Well, he was thinking that maybe you and Jon could set up a home in our basement and we could move the gym and practice mat up to your room." "Are you serious? You're going to let Jon and I live in the basement together, alone?" "Yes, but I'm not too fond of you two alone down there; he did get you pregnant and I'm going to assume that you two are active." "Daddy, ew stop. I don't need you to mention my sex life to me, but other than that….I LOVE THAT IDEA!" "Do you think Jon will go for it?" "Oh, he will! He'll do anything I tell him too because he doesn't want to anger me."

Joe opens the door to let Jon in. Molly pulls Jon over to the couch. "Jon, what if I told you that I know a place where we can live and take care of the babies, rent free?" "I'd say you're lying. Where is this fantasy place?" "The basement of my house." "So, it's going to be you and me down there by ourselves and then our children?" "Yup!" "I'm in."

Joe heads back to the trainer's room to find Colby asleep. He looks so peaceful sleeping. Joe goes over and gently wakes him up. "I have your stuff packed up. You can sleep on me in the car." "B-but don't you have to drive?" "Jon is going to." Joe helps Colby up and walks with him out to the car. They walk out to see Jon sucking on Molly's neck. Joe doesn't seem too happy about what he is seeing. Colby cups Joe's chin and whispers to him that we do that all the time. Jon and Molly hop in up front, while Joe and Colby take the back seats. Colby sits in Joe's lap and stretches his legs out in the back. Joe cuddles Colby up nice and tightly—he's holding him like a baby. Joe whispers into Colby's ear and it sends a shiver down his spine. "Tomorrow night, we can officially make up in our own bed." Colby smiles up at Joe. They haven't had sex in the longest time.

* * *

They finally arrive back at their home and it's late. Joe softly moves Colby off of him. Colby is a heavy sleeper, so he couldn't feel it. Joe takes his things and Colby's things up to their room. He comes back down and outside and sees Jon sucking the neck of his daughter's. "Hey, stop it. There are children in this neighborhood." "Joe, what child would be up at two in the morning?" Joe points over at Molly. "She's not a child; she's a young adult." "But, Jon, she's still my child." Joe drags Colby out of the car and wraps him around his shoulders and heads back inside. Molly grabs Jon's hands and follows Joe behind inside. Joe heads upstairs with Colby to go to bed. He gently puts Colby in the bed and goes around on the other side and gets into bed himself. Joe wraps up Colby in his arms, kisses him goodnight and falls asleep.

The next morning, Jon and Molly went off to a store to register for the babies. They want to have everything and everything ready and set up for the babies. Molly's baby shower is this Saturday and the Hell in a Cell PPV is this Sunday. Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns are taking on Cesaro and Seth Rollins in a tag team Hell in a Cell match.

When Jon and Molly went into the store all the women's eyes fell on Jon. He is a hot, young father and all these women love that. Every aisle, someone would flirt or pinch his ass and it really would bother Molly. I mean, it's her man. Its fine when girls younger than her would playfully flirt because they have a crush on him, but these women are older than Molly, hell they're older than Jon.

While at the front register, the lady kept checking out Jon and kept giving a dirty look to Molly. As she was printing out the receipt, she wrote her number on it and gave it to Jon. "When you get tired of this one, call me." "Excuse me? You do realize that he and I are together." "Well, it's bound to end cupcake. I'm surprised he hasn't dumped you yet." "Do you not know who I am? He's not going to leave me" "I know who you are; you're the slutty daughter of Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns." As Molly is about to jump over the counter and attack the young woman, Jon is holding her back. Molly looks at her one last time, "Aren't you one of the women who dated my father? Yeah, you are. Now I remember you. I was the reason you two didn't have sex that night. You're that no sex Miami girl. Well, I love to break it to you; daddy and Colby are happily _married." _ The lady at the counter has an angry look on her face and she starts to walk around the counter when Jon pushes the cart and pulls Molly with him. "Ma'am, I love this girl and I'm not leaving her."

* * *

Joe slams Colby up against the wall. He starts to bite and all over his neck. Colby loves the way Joe's beard feels on him. He also loves how much control Joe has over him. Joe grabs a hold of the front neckline of Colby's tight muscle tee. He uses all his might and rips that sucker open. Joe loves the fact that Colby wears tight clothing. Colby moved Joe over to the bed and sat him down. He pulled Joe's shirt off and then pull him back up. Colby took the chance to suck on Joe's neck. Joe loves the way Colby's beard feels on him as well. Joe told Colby to strip for him. Colby slowly removes his shorts and then pulls Joe up to remove his shorts. This time Joe pulls down Colby's boxers and pushes him on the bed. He gets on top of Colby are starts to give his small pecks on the lips. He's going in Raw tonight. He wants it rough. Joe sat up, slid down his boxers and kicked them right off. He grabs ahold of Colby's member and starts to massage it. Colby sat up at looked at Joe. "Just go right it." "Raw?" "And rough." Colby threw his head back in the pillows as Joe rubbed the tip of his dick onto Colby's opening. Like Colby said, he went it—raw. He started moving in and out, picking up speed every time. Joe got deeper and Colby's moans got louder. His moans were filling up the room. Joe started kissing Colby to ease the pain; Colby pushed Joe off of his lips and told him that he wants to ride him. Colby made a displeasing sound when Joe removed himself from Colby. Joe got off of the bed and pulled Colby up. Colby pushed Joe back onto a chair in the corner. Colby sat on Joe and Joe inserted himself into Colby. Colby just sunk right down. Colby starts to bounce up and down on the Samoan. Joe leans in and starts to bite on Colby's chest. He's biting and moaning Colby's name while Colby picks up speed while riding Roman. Colby wraps his arms around Joe's head and rests his head on Joe's. Joe's moans are getting louder by the second and Colby is starting to moan a bit too. Joe smacks Colby's ass a couple of times and Colby groans out in pain. Colby starts to slow down on Joe and Joe lifts his head off of Colby's chest. They look at each other dead on in the eyes and sloppily kiss each other. "If fighting with you means rough sex, then I might argue with you a whole lot more." Joe kisses Colby again on the lips. "What do I get when Seth pins Roman on Sunday?" Joe looks at Colby gives him a small peck on the lips. "You'll see."


	12. Chapter 12

Molly quietly walks into her parents' room. It's a beautiful Saturday morning and Molly wants to continue working on wedding plans. She sits on the end of their bed and clears her throat. Colby wakes up and sits up. He rubs his eyes and stretches his arms out. "Molly, what are you doing in here?" Molly kicks Joe in the leg. "Ow! Colby, what the ffff—Molly, what are you doing in here this early on a….Saturday morning?" "Well, since Jon is busy today…I figured the three of us can spend the day together. We could get some lunch, plan more of your wedding, go to dinner, plan your wedding, see a movie, plan your wedding, plan your wedding, and plan your motherfucking wedding." "Alright, Molly, your dad and I will hang out with you today." "Good! I actually have gotten a lot done. I picked a location, I got the flow—" "You picked a place? Where?" "It's the big resort in the city. It's the same place we went to for Hayley's mother's wedding last year. We're actually visiting today, so you can tell me if you still want it. How I have it going is that, the altar is going to stand looking across the beach. The aisle is going to have red rose petals sprinkled everywhere. The chairs are going to be beige with white roses with lilacs in plant holder with red ribbon around the box at the end of each row. Oh and the centerpieces on the tables are white lilies with some peach lilies. I chose peach because you didn't want pink, daddy, but I wanted something in that color family." Joe and Colby smiled at each other. She's really getting into this. "Oh and the tables will have white cloths and white chair covers with a light lavender bow behind each chair. I also have the idea of the two of you wearing a white lily boutonniere on your suits, and maybe I can convince Jon too; since he is your best man in this. And maybe I can get it as a corsage for me."

"You really have this all planned out, don't you sweetheart." "Yeah, there are three weddings I've been planning since I was nine. Daddy, I never told you about this because I didn't think that Lindsay deserved any of them. Colby, on the other hand, is perfect for wedding number two." "Baby girl, you're an angel!" "Well, I want you guys to be happy and I really love the both of you." All of a sudden, the babies start to kick again. Molly puts her hand on the baby bump. "Even, they're happy!"

"Alright, baby girl, go change and we'll go get some breakfast!" Molly walks out, shutting the door in the process. Colby scoots closer to Joe and Joe wraps his arm around Colby. "She's more excited than we are about this wedding." "Hey Joe, I was wondering, maybe we could go to Las Vegas one weekend, just the two of us. Think about it; we could fly in on a Wednesday morning and have some time to ourselves." Colby starts to crawl on top of Joe and digs his arms under Joe's back. Colby moves his lips closer to Joe's and starts to softly speak. "It could be you, me, some alcohol, gambling and we, well I, can do anything your kinky heart desires in a big bed in Caesar's Palace. Just think about it." "Anything?" "Anything, Joe." Colby leans in and kisses Joe. He starts giving him multiple kisses on the lips. "Colby, that sounds like a wonderful plan. We have a break coming up in a few weeks, so maybe we can go then. Just some alone time with you before we go on different tours, but for now we have a fun day to spend with our daughter." Joe pats Colby's butt and Colby gets off of him. They both get changed and they meet Molly downstairs.

Joe, Colby and Molly arrive at the resort. They meet with the manager and she shows them the place where the wedding might happen—if they choose to have it there. She brings them all to a spot that overlooks the ocean.

"See daddy, look; I was going to have you stand here because your left side is your better side and grandma and grandpa could walk dad down the aisle. Plus nana and granddad can sit here, on your side." "Molly, you just have everything planned out!" "Wait, why am I walking down?" Colby said it in a sarcastic tone. Joe laughed and said that he can give him one reason. Colby looked at him and blushed. "Well, dad, I had that in mind, but I have two more. The second one is that you two could hold hands and walk down together and the third one…" Molly couldn't hide her smile. "The third one is that I could walk you both down, since you two did, sort of, raise me together."

Joe pulled Colby aside and started speaking to him. "What do you want Colby? Do you love this place?" "Joe, I fell in love with the place last year when we were here." "Me too, baby. I really want Molly to walk us down because she is our daughter and I want her to do it." Colby looked at Joe and smiled. "I wanted her to do it last year, but she didn't want to do it." "You're right; a matter a fact, she just sat there the entire time with the ex-boyfriend." "And she looked so miserable; it broke my heart." Joe looks over and calls Molly over.

"Hi guys, what's up?" "Molly, why do you want to walk Colby and me down the aisle this time, but not last year?" "I knew that this would come up." "Molly, did you not like me? Did you not want Joe and me to get married?" "Dad, at the time, I was still trying to warm up to you and I just couldn't do it. I just sucked it up and let it happen." "Molly, that's complete and utter bullshit. What's the real reason?" "That is the real reason daddy. I didn't want you two to get married because I felt like I didn't who Colby was. I never got to know him. It was either that he was on the house shows tour or he's always with you. I never got any time with him. That's why I didn't do anything; I didn't want to be a part of anything that I didn't want to happen." Colby slaps Joe on his chest. "And there's the reason." Joe and Molly had a confused look on their faces. "Molly, remember when I told that there is a reason that the marriage wasn't real the first time?" "Yeah?" "Well, the reason is that you weren't apart of it and I guess _they_ want you apart of it this time." Joe looks at Colby with another confused look. "Colby, you can tell yourself that all you want. All I know is that I want my baby girl in my wedding when I marry the man I love this time." "And Molly, maybe you and I can hangout, just the two of us." "I'd like that, dad."

They head back over to the manager and decide to use this place. It's beautiful, it overlooks the beach and a beautiful sunset will make everything sparkle. They go ahead and put the deposit down. She's giving them a discount because the owner happens to be a Roman Reigns' fan and he can tell everyone that Roman Reigns got married at his resort.

* * *

Colby stares at Joe, who is peacefully sleeping. They have to be at the arena for the PPV soon, but Colby doesn't want to wake him up. Joe wakes up to the sound of Colby sneezing. "God bless you, Colby." "Thanks baby." Colby couldn't help, but smile at Joe. Joe could help, but smile back. "Colby stop, you're making me blush." Colby grabs Joe's hand and kisses it. "Joe, listen. I've been thinking and I've come to a decision about this marriage and I….I want to take your last name." Joe couldn't believe what he has heard. Colby wants to have Anoa'i in his name. "Colby, are you serious?" "I am. I'm going to be Colby Lopez-Anoa'i." Joe puts his arms behind Colby's back and brings him in closer. "Are you sure this is what you want?" "Of course, Joe; I want you and I want Molly as a daughter, so I'm joining your family."

_"Seth Rollins is risk taker. That's why I wanted him on my team. He put together The Shield and he's single handedly destroying The Shield. Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns are nothing without Rollins." "Mr. Heyman, how does Seth feel about fighting Roman? I mean Roman and Seth are married and they have a daughter." "Michael, whatever Seth does in his free time is what he does. I could care less. I have kids and you don't see me bringing them out here. Do you see Seth and Roman's daughter anywhere? I'm sure whatever marital problems they are having, they can work it out in their free time."_

_Seth Rollins crawls over. He wraps one arm around Roman Reigns. 1…2…3 ding, ding, ding. The match is over. Seth Rollins and Cesaro just went through a brutal Hell in a Cell match. The cell raises and Dean helps Roman up. Roman sells a limp over to get a microphone._

_Roman puts his hand on Dean's shoulder and starts to speak while holding his ribcage. "Dean, I love you man. I love you like a brother, but what I have with Seth is personal and I need to deal with this on my own. I'll be back, but as of right now, I need to take out that two-toned traitor on my own."_

_Seth and Cesaro were standing at the top of the stage with Paul Heyman and laughing at Roman. Cesaro and Heyman walked backstage and Seth turned around to see Roman limping. He wasn't selling it anymore; Roman is hurt._

* * *

Joe limped his way into the locker room where Colby was. Colby immediately ran up and hugged Joe. "Baby, I'm sorry. It's my entire fault." "No it's not Colby! I messed up." Joe wrapped his arms around his smaller man to hug him back. He rested his head on Colby's shoulder. Joe lifts his head up at Colby. "I'll be ok; I just won't be able to give you a reward for winning tonight." Colby giggles at him and then gives him a small peck on the lips.

Joe went to sit down on a chair to take his boots off; Colby looked at the door and went over and locked it. He went over at sat on Joe, facing him. He started kissing his lips, deeply. Colby pushed Joe's arms back and wrapped them around the chair. He cuffed Joe's hands together. "Colby, what are you doing?" "I dreamt about it last night." Colby unzipped Joe's black vest, which revealed his chest tattoo…which happens to be one of Colby's weaknesses. Colby went back to focus on Joe's lips. He then moved down to his neck and started to give his love bites all over his neck. "Colby, uncuff me so I can fuck you right now." "I thought you were hurt." "I rather injure myself more and pleasure you at the same time." Colby started to bite on Joe's ear. Joe started kicking his foot into the chair. "Colby, please, I need you, I you now." "Beg for me Joe. I want to hear you." "Colby, I need to be inside of you." Colby pushed Joe's head into his neck. Joe started to bite and suck on Colby's neck. He also moaned Colby's name into his neck.

Colby unlocked the handcuffs and Joe got up, with Colby still on him. Colby wrapped his legs around Joe's waist. "Remember Joe, I always get what I want, when I want it."


	13. Chapter 13

Joe gently placed Colby on the sofa in the locker room. "Ok, baby boy, we can either do this here and get caught again or we can go to our hotel room and do it there." Colby smiled up at Joe. "Well, I rather be able to fall asleep in your arms right after, than having to leave; so, we can fuck in the room."

Joe smiled and brushed his lips softly against Colby's pink lips. "But Joe, you owe me a neck rub because your tag team partner hurt my neck in this match." Joe smiled at Colby and picked him up bridal style and took him over to the massage table in the locker room. Joe placed Colby on the table and he adjusted himself and lied down on his stomach. Colby switch from trunks to pants because he felt uncomfortable in the trunks. Joe didn't mind; the pants are tighter and he likes it.

Joe started kneading down Colby's back, making sure to take the kinks out. He loves Colby's back tattoo. He loves it just as much as Colby loves Joe's tattoos. Joe starts to rub down Colby's neck. He leans down and kisses his scar. Colby has such a perfect body and Joe hates the fact that one small scar has to ruin it, but he knows that his baby boy is pretty with or without it. "Colby, I hate that your battle scar ruins your perfect body." Colby leans up and uses his forearms as support. "Joe, I'm not perfect." Joe goes over and bends down to eye level with Colby. "Which…is perfect for me." "He leans in and kisses the smaller man.

Colby sits up and Joe goes and wraps his arms around Colby's petit waist. He starts to sway him back and forth. He kisses his neck. "I'm going to spoil my baby boy tonight." He kisses Colby's neck again. "I'm going to make sure you go to bed happy." He kisses Colby's neck once more. "And we're going to have a wonderful trip to Vegas next week." Colby puts his hands on top of Joe's. "When's Molly's baby shower?" "This Saturday." "So, we'll have to be out of the house all day." "Yes, baby! And my mom is coming down for the shower."

Joe released Colby and hopped off the table. They quickly changed out of their gear and headed out to their rental car. Jon wasn't riding with them; he got his own car this time. While stopped at a red light, fans came up and started taking pictures of Colby and Joe in the car. They were nice enough to wave to them. They were making Joe angry by making inappropriate comments about Molly. He hates when they degrade her. He hates it when they say sexual things about her. He's protective of his baby girl and will do everything possible to make sure that she is safe from harm.

"Joe, we need to pick a place to go for our honeymoon. I want to go to a private beach this time." "Colby, you just want to be spoiled!" "Not, not really; I just want to spend time with you, alone, before we barely get any time together. I love you Joe." Joe put his hand on Colby's leg. "I love you too, Colby!"

Joe pulled into the parking lot of the hotel. He looked over at Colby, who is fast asleep. Joe turns off the car and gets out. He pops the trunk and takes their stuff out. He then goes to the passenger door and opens it. He can't help, but smile because Colby looks so cute sleeping. He doesn't to bother him just yet, so he takes their stuff inside and he goes to check in. He gets the room key and takes their stuff into their room.

He comes back out and gently wakes up Colby. "Baby, we have to go into the hotel room. I want you to get a good night sleep. Do you want me to carry you?" Colby is half awake right now. "No, I'm a grown man; I can walk…to at least the elevator."

Colby gets out of the car and heads to the elevator. Once they get in, Colby leans in and wraps his arms around Joe. "I'm sorry for turning on. I shouldn't have done that because now I'm super tired." Joe smiles down at Colby and kisses the tip of his nose. He loves when Colby scrunches up his face when he does that. "It's ok, baby. We can do it another night; I would rather you have your energy for Monday Night Raw tomorrow."

The elevator opens up and Joe and Colby head to their room. Colby went in and plopped right down on the bed. Joe took his phone out of his pocket, lied down next to Colby and called Molly.

_"Hello."_

"Hi baby girl. How are you doing?"

_"I'm good, daddy. I'm just, I don't know."_

What's wrong, baby?"

_"Is dad there?"_

"He's sleeping. Molly, talk to me; you use to tell me everything."

_"Alrighty. I, um, ran into somebody today and well it was really uncomfortable."_

"Who was it?"

_"I ran into my biological father today. I talked to him and he wants to be apart of my life and the twins' lives."_

"WHAT? NO! He's not coming back after not being here for nineteen years." Joe gets up and leaves the room. He heads over to Jon's room next door and starts pounding on the door.

"Joe, what the fuck do you want?" Joe grabs Jon's wrist and takes him to the lounge area on their floor.

"Molly ran into her biological father today and she talked to him and he wants to be apart of her life and your children's lives."

"Nope. Not allowing it. I don't want him anywhere near them."

Joe put the phone on speaker.

"Molly, I have Jon with me."

"Darlin', listen to me. I don't want that man anywhere near you or our children. You have two perfect fathers who are raising you. Remember Joe, took you in when he was only eighteen and neither of your parents wanted you. Joe took you in and raised you, while getting an education for himself and trying to make a living in this world. That other man has done nothing. Remember, he left you and your birth mom with nothing. Molly, these are my children and I want to be the father. Joe and Colby want to be the hip grandparents. As your boyfriend, I can't keep you from seeing him, but I can try. Molly, I love you and if you love me, you won't let him back into your life. He'll just leave again."

"Molly, you're over eighteen and I can't keep you from seeing him; all I want you to do is just think about it. You have Colby and you have me. We may be young, but we both have been your age."

_"Daddy, I don't want him back, but he wants to meet with you."_

"I'll meet with him. I'm not giving you back though. I'll bring Colby with me."

_"Hey daddy!"_

"Yes baby girl!"

_"Thank you, for what you did! I love you."_

"I love you too, princess. I'll see you in a few days. Goodnight!"

Joe went back into his room; he put the phone on the dresser and got into bed with Colby. He wrapped up Colby nice and tight and kissed his forehead. He loves his family, he loves his _future _husband, he loves his job, he loves his life and most importantly, he loves his daughter.

* * *

Colby woke up that morning and he is all wrapped up in Joe's arms. He slightly turns his head to see Joe still asleep. Joe is resting his head on Colby's shoulder. Colby starts to part Joe's long hair out of his face and he kisses his forehead. Joe slowly wakes up and sees Colby's beautiful face. He sits up and gives Colby the proper morning kiss. "You know, baby boy, we do have time before we need to leave to go to the arena and I'm all yours this morning." Colby looked at Joe and then looked at Joe's pants. "I think I know what we can do."

Colby sat on Joe and leaned down and kissed him again. "Colby, you want to do this now?" "I owe it to you." Joe and Colby smiled at each other.

Joe lifts up Colby's shirt and throws it to the side. Colby runs his hand down the tattooed chest of Joe's. He loves doing that. He pushes Colby off of him and takes it upon himself to be on top. Joe slides Colby back onto the bed and starts to suck on his neck. He starts to pull down Colby's sweatpants. Joe starts kissing Colby on his warm pink lips and he sticks his hand down Colby's boxers. He grabs a hold of Colby's dick and starts to rapidly stroke it. The way Joe pleases Colby made him purr like a cat. Colby grabs a fistful of that long black hair and starts to twirl it. "I love you, Colby." Joe got off of the petit man and pulled down his basketball shorts. He got back on top of Colby, pressing his erection onto Colby's and started kissing him again. Joe knees Colby in the groin to give him a kick start and Colby lets out a high pitch moan. Joe pulls down Colby's boxers and sucks the tip of Colby's wet member. He put his hand over Colby's mouth and tells him to moan into his hand and he sucks the cum off, coming from Colby. Joe goes down on Colby pretty deep, causing himself to gag. Colby is moaning louder into Joe's hand.

Joe looks up at Colby and starts to kiss him again. Colby takes the chance to suck on Joe's tongue. Colby slides his hand down Joe's boxers and grabs a hold of Joe's dick and starts to stroke it. Colby also starts to suck on Joe's neck, which causes Joe to bite his bottom lip. He loves the way Colby can grab a firm grip on his dick.

Joe pulls Colby off of him and then pulls off Colby's boxers and then his own. Joe starts to rub the tip of his leaking member onto Colby's opening. Colby throws his head back into the pillows. Joe tells Colby to look up at him. Colby goes ahead and looks up at Joe; both men are making deep eye contact. Joe and Colby share a smile, as Joe sticks his wet dick inside of Colby. Colby wraps one leg around the waist of the bigger man. Joe starts out slowly, thrusting himself in and out of Colby. Every time he goes back in, he gets deeper. He gets in pretty deep, all the way in. He starts pounding into Colby, hard, and Colby's loud moans are filling up the room. He wraps his arms around Joe's head and Joe takes the chance to bite and kiss Colby's tanned chest. Joe can feel Colby's product shooting onto his stomach. Joe gets faster and Colby gets louder. Joe starts to suck on Colby's neck again. He bites his neck once again. Joe hits Colby's climax and he starts to slow down. Colby is in so much pain, but it feels good to him. Joe and Colby make eye contact and Joe kisses him once more.

Joe pulled out of Colby and rolled over onto his back and lies down next to him—both are panting heavily. Joe wraps one arm under Colby's neck and Colby takes Joe's free hand and interlocks his fingers with Joe's fingers. He looks at Joe and then kisses Joe's hand. "I love everything about you; from your weaknesses and flaws, to your strengths and beauties. Colby unlocks his fingers from Joe's and kisses each one of Joe's fingers. Joe connects his free hand with his other hand. He brings Colby in and holds him tightly. He kisses Colby's forehead and then gives him a passionate kiss on the lips.

* * *

Joe, Colby and Jon finally get home to see Molly. Jon is the first one to greet her. He gives her a hug and a big kiss on the lips. Joe and Colby each give a hug and a kiss to Molly. She's standing in the doorway giving small kisses to Jon when a man comes up their driveway. Joe hears his name being called and he turns around to see the man. "Hello Joe. Long time, no see."


End file.
